


Jaws of Death

by Dancer_in_the_rain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, I don't know, It's not that important for the story, M/M, Minor Character Death, Natasha needs a hug too btw, No power AU, Non-Serum Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Very Minor
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancer_in_the_rain/pseuds/Dancer_in_the_rain
Summary: Nachdem seine Familie bei einem Autounfall getötet wird, leidet Bucky Barnes unter schweren Depressionen. Nach einem gescheiterten Selbstmordversuch zieht er zu seiner Tante nach New York.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 11





	1. Prolog

Buckys Schwester war an einem Donnerstag gestorben.  
Sie war die letzte, die noch gelebt hatte. Seit die Familie Barnes auf dem Rückweg vom 78. Geburtstag der Großmutter von einem betrunkenen Fahrer von der Autobahn gedrängt worden war hatte Rebecca im Koma gelegen, während Bucky, der, sehr zu Rebeccas Ärger, zu müde gewesen war um sich anzuschnallen und durch die Windschutzscheibe in ein Gebüsch geschleudert worden war, wie durch ein Wunder kaum physische Verletzungen davon getragen hatte.  
Doch der Rest der Familie war tot.  
Und Rebecca war auch tot. Man hatte an einem Donnerstag Vormittag, vier Tage nachdem der Unfall passiert war, die Geräte abgeschaltet, die sie daran gehindert hatten, ihren Eltern zu folgen.  
Es hatte eine kleine Trauerfeier nach der Beerdigung gegeben, einer von Rebeccas Ärzten war gekommen und ihre Freundinnen und Oma, bei der Bucky nun wohnte, und Tante Dot, die Schwester seiner Mutter.  
Sie hatten geweint, aber dauernd wiederholt, dass es gut war, dass Rebecca es so gewollt hätte und dass alles andere Folter für sie gewesen wäre. Bucky hatte nicht geweint.  
Er hatte auch nicht mit den anderen geredet. Er hatte am Fenster gestanden und an den Himmel gestarrt und gehofft, dass die Feier bald vorbei sein würde. Rebeccas Arzt war zu ihm herüber gegangen, hatte ihm ein Glas Wasser reichen wollen, doch Bucky wollte nichts trinken, er wollte nur allein sein.  
"Das muss alles sehr schwer für dich sein", hatte der Arzt gemeint und Bucky diesen Blick zugeworfen, mit dem ihn seit Sonntag Abend alle an sahen, als würde er bei der kleinsten Berührung zerbrechen. Bucky hatte nichts gesagt und weiter in den Himmel gestarrt.  
"Es ist wichtig, dass du jetzt an dich denkst, James. Wenn du dich einsam oder traurig fühlst, dann sprich bitte mit jemandem darüber, in Ordnung?" Bucky hatten diese Worte wütend gemacht. Er fand, dass er das Recht hatte, sich einsam oder traurig zu fühlen, wenn er alles verloren hatte, was ihm je im Leben wichtig gewesen war!  
Doch er vermutete, dass der Arzt nicht weg gehen würde, wenn er ihn an schrie, also senkte er nur den Kopf, damit nicht auffiel, wie sauer er ihn gemacht hatte, und nickte leicht.  
Und Bucky hatte weiter gemacht. Er hatte einfach weiter gemacht, so wie alle anderen auch.  
Es war weiter gegangen und vielleicht lag es an der Schule, die bei all der Arbeit kaum eine Atempause zuließ, oder an Oma, die fast wütend wurde, wenn Bucky traurig aussah und sich in sich selbst zurück zu ziehen begann oder an seinen Freunden, die ihn dauernd auf irgendwelche Ausflüge mitnahmen, jedenfalls dachte Bucky in den folgenden Monaten kaum über den Vorfall nach.  
Sicher, er war ruhiger geworden, er machte keine Scherze und er verabredete sich mit keinem Mädchen mehr und er hatte begonnen, sein Aussehen zu vernachlässigen, sodass seine Haare bald Kinnlänge erreicht hatten.  
Er war nicht mehr der charmante Frauenversteher, den seine Freunde bewunderten, sondern der Kerl, dessen Eltern tot waren. Doch er ließ es nicht in seinen Kopf.  
Obwohl er wusste, wie dumm es war, lebte er irgendwie mit der ständigen Illusion, er würde eines Tages aufwachen und seine Mutter sehen, die am Bettrand saß ihm liebevoll durchs Haar stich und mitfühlend meinte, dass er wohl einen schlimmen Alptraum gehabt haben müsse, da er im Schlaf geweint habe.  
Dass seine Umwelt so vehement bemüht war, ihn bei Laune zu halten unterstützte diesen Tagtraum nur noch und ihm war das nur recht.  
Es war an einem Freitag, als er aufwachte. Doch es war bestimmt nicht seine Mutter, die ihn geweckt hatte.  
Er war an diesem Abend alleine in der Wohnung gewesen. Oma war ins Kino gegangen, wozu er keine Lust gehabt hatte. Also hatte er sich aufs Sofa gelegt und in seinem Buck weiter gelesen: 

"Sobald der Wald wieder still geworden war, erkletterten Susan und Lucy den Hügel. Der Mond war im Untergehen, leichte Wolken glitten über ihn hin, aber sie sahen gleich die Gestalt des toten Löwen in seinen Fesseln. Sie knieten beide im nassen Gras, sahen sein kaltes Gesicht und streichelten sein schönes Haar, so viel davon übrig geblieben war, und weinten, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatten." *

Bucky starrte auf die Seite. Er hatte den König von Narnia schon gelesen, er wusste, dass Aslan nicht wirklich tot war und dass er wieder kommen würde um die weiße Hexe zu besiegen.  
Doch in diesem Moment trat das unausweichliche vor sein Bewusstsein, dass weder seine Mutter, noch sein Vater, noch seine Schwestern wieder kommen würden, denn dashier war kein Buch.  
Und er konnte nicht voraus blättern um nachzusehen ob alles gut werden würde und er konnte nicht zurück blättern um das was geschehen war noch einmal geschehen zu lassen oder es sogar ändern zu können.  
Er konnte garnichts!  
Denn Mum war tot und Dad war tot und Rebecca war tot und alle lagen unter einem riesigen Haufen Erde irgendwo auf dem Friedhof und nur ein dämlicher Grabstein erinnerte daran, dass sie einmal lebende Menschen mit schlagenden Herzen gewesen waren, die von jemandem wie Bucky geliebt wurden!  
Und Bucky hatte geweint.  
Er hatte geweint und er hatte geschriehen und hatte sich plötzlich so allein und klein und hilflos gefühlt, wie ein verwundetes Reh, dass einem Rudel hungriger Wölfe gegenüber stand.  
Dann war er aufgestanden und in die Küche gegangen und hatte das scharfe Messer genommen, mit dem Oma immer Hühnchen ausnahm, und hatte sich die Pulsadern seines linken Armes aufgeschnitten. 

Er war im selben Krankenhaus wieder wach geworden, in dem auch Rebecca behandelt worden war.  
Irgendwie war er ein klein wenig froh, dass er nicht hier gestorben war.  
Oma hatte viel geweint und sie war wütend auf ihn gewesen. Sie starb nur einige Wochen später. Die Ärzte sagten, sie sei an Altersschwäche gestorben, doch Bucky wusste, dass sie der Schock über seinen Selbstmordversuch umgebracht hatte.  
Bucky konnte nicht in Washington bleiben. Seine Tante Dot wohnte in New York und sie und ihre Tochter Natascha waren seine letzten lebenden Angehörigen.  
Tante Dot kam zur Beerdigung und um Bucky beim packen zu helfen.  
Tante Dot war sehr nett. Sie war eine große, sportliche Frau um die 45, die immer Pferdeschwänze trug und nach Parfum roch und jeden in den Arm nahm und Bucky mochte sie. Doch er sprach kaum mit ihr und er ging auch nicht auf ihre wenig subtilen Aufmunterungsversuche ein.  
"New York wird dir gefallen!", hatte sie fröhlich gemeint als sie den letzten Karton in den Kofferraum ihres roten Minivans geladen hatte.  
"Es ist wie Washington, nur witziger! Und es gibt mehr Hotdog-Stände!" Bucky lachte nicht.  
Die Autofahrt dauerte lange und ging meistens nur über endlose, schnurgerade Highways. Manchmal erhitzte die Sonne das Innere des Wagens fast bis ins Unerträgliche, mal fuhren sie durch dichte Regenschleier.  
Tante Dot versuchte die Stimmung aufzulockern, indem sie das Radio aufdrehte und Bucky mit ihrem lauten und schiefen Gesang zum Einstimmen anstiften wollte.  
Bucky schwieg mit fast schmerzhaft verkrampften Kiefer.  
Es regnete, als sie New York erreichten. Von den kolossalen Wolkenbergen, die sich wie gewaltige, gräulich weiße Burgen über der beeindruckenden Skyline auftürmten prasselten beständig Regentropfen und wühlten die Oberfläche des Hudson auf.  
Sie hingen mindestens eine halbe Stunde auf einer Brücke fest, deren Namen Bucky nicht kannte, zwischen dem Laster einer Elektronikfirma und einem roten PKW, in dessen Kofferraum ein Labrador saß und sie aus neugierigen, dunklen Augen anblinzelte.  
"Kaum in New York angenommen lernst du schon den New Yorker Verkehr kennen!", lachte Dot, fast unanständig gut gelaunt und drückte spielerisch auf die Hupe. Bucky erwiderte nichts darauf.  
Endlich lockerte sich der Verkehr auf und zerstreute sich am Ende der Brücke schließlich ganz. Bucky und Dot erreichten Brooklyn gegen 18:04 und bogen um 18:17 in die Straße ein, in der Dot wohnte.  
"Trautes Heim, Glück allein!", trällerte Dot und hielt vor einem Haus in dessen Untergeschoss sich ein Antiquitätenladen befand. Ein Mädchen in Buckys Alter mit dunkelroten Locken, das Dots Nase aber leuchtend grüne statt blaue Augen hatte, stand an der Haustür und lächelte, als Bucky ausstieg.  
"Hi, James! Kennst du mich noch?", fragte sie provokativ und trat auf Bucky zu.  
Bucky war sich sicher, dass niemand, der Natascha Romanoff je getroffen hatte, sich nicht an sie erinnerte.  
Sie war ganz anders, als Dot. Willensstärker, ernster und furchtloser, dabei aber bestimmt nicht weniger sympathisch.  
Bucky nickte nur und flüsterte: "Hi, Natascha" ehe er sich wieder dem Wagen zu wandte und die hintere Tür öffnete um seinen Koffer daraus hervor zu ziehen.  
"Warte, ich helfe dir!", rief Dot schnell, die von der Fahrertür aus um den Wagen herum gelaufen war, und trat auf Bucky zu.  
"Das schaff ich allein!", fauchte Bucky jedoch plötzlich und schlug Dots helfende Hand weg. Er hiefte seinen Koffer aus dem Auto und zog ihn zur Haustür.  
Dot und Natascha tauschten vielsagende Blicke, ehe Dot die Wagentür schloss und sie mit Natascha Bucky zur Tür folgte.  
Dots Wohnung lag im fünften Stock. Jeder, der Dot kannte konnte bestätigen, dass ihre Wohnung zu ihr passte wie der Deckel auf den Topf.  
Sie war groß und unordentlich mit hohen Decken und vollgestellt mit Blumen.  
Die Küche war klein, aber das angrenzende Wohnzimmer war geräumig mit einem anständigen Fernseher und einer großen Couch.  
Die kleine Karawane, bestehend aus Dot, die seitdem sie den Fahrstuhl verlassen hatten die Führung übernommen hatte, Bucky, der ihr schweigend folgte und sich alles zeigen ließ, und Natascha, die als Nachhut hinter Bucky herging und der es nichts auszumachen schien, wie unwichtig Dot anscheinend ihre Privatsphäre war, trottete durch den Flur während Dot alle Türen aufstieß, um Bucky die Räume dahinter zu zeigen.  
"Das ist mein Zimmer!", verkündete sie und öffnete die Tür zu einem kleinen Raum in schrillen Gelbtönen.  
"Das ist Nataschas Zimmer!", fuhr sie fort und öffnete die Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite.  
Wie Bucky erwartet hatte sah Nataschas Zimmer ganz anders aus, als der Rest der Wohnung. Es war ziemlich aufgeräumt und in kühlem Grün gehalten und es standen keine Blumen darin. Das einzige, was man als Dekoration bezeichnen konnte, waren die gerahmten Fotografien auf ihrem Schreib- und dem Nachttisch.  
"Hier ist das Badezimmer!", riss Dot Bucky aus seinen Gedankengängen und stieß die nächste Tür auf.  
"Es ist nicht wahnsinnig groß und du wirst es dir mit uns teilen müssen, ist aber immernoch besser, als sich ein Loch im Garten zu buddeln!", lachte Dot und zog die Tür wieder zu.  
Bucky nickte.  
"Und hier hätten wir dein Reich!", verkündete Dot strahlend und öffnete mit einer etwas dramatischen Handbewegung die letzte Tür.  
Sie bedeutete Bucky, einen Blick hineinzuwerfen und folgte ihm, als er an ihr vorbei eintrat.  
Buckys Zimmer war etwas größer als die anderen Schlafzimmer und er vermutete, dass es bisher als Gästezimmer genutzt worden war, denn es waren keine persönlichen Gegenstände vorhanden.  
Es gab einen Schrank, einen Schreibtisch und eine Kommode, alles aus hellem Birkenholz. Der Teppich war anthrazit farben und die Vorhänge himmelblau und das Bett mit dem schwarz lackierten Messinggestell stand knapp unter dem großen Fenster, an das Bucky zögernd trat.  
Von dieser Seite des Gebäudes konnte man zum Nachbarhaus sehen und wenn man den Kopf ein wenig nach links reckte auch auf die Straße vor dem Haus.  
"Und, wie gefällt es dir?", fragte Dot, die so plötzlich hinter ihm aufgetaucht war, dass Bucky zusammenzuckte.  
"Ist okay", murmelte er und ließ seinen Koffer aufs Bett fallen.  
"Abendessen gibt's in 'ner Stunde. Nimm dir Zeit, um dich einzurichten", sagte Dot und strich Bucky über die rechte Schulter.  
Bucky nickte und war froh, als Dot und Natascha das Zimmer verließen.  
Er ließ sich neben seinem Koffer aufs Bett sinken und starrte eine Weile auf den Teppich. Seine Hände zitterten und er packte sein linkes Handgelenk mit der rechten um sich zu sammeln.  
Er sah zu, wie es im Zimmer immer dunkler wurde, als die Abendsonne, die hinter den Wolkenfetzen hinunter sank, New York in gräuliches Zwielicht tauchte. 

Ihm war kalt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Der König von Narnia" Copyright © C.S. Lewis Pte. Ltd. 1955, Seite 123, Originaltitel: "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe", aus dem Englischen von Lisa Tetzner, RM Buch und Medien Vertrieb GmbH 2010


	2. Tag 1

Buckys erster Eindruck von Nataschas Schule war recht einfach: voll, laut und eng.   
Bucky hasste es. 

"Nah?", fragte Natascha grinsend und machte eine allumfassende Handbewegung.   
Bucky zuckte die Schultern. 

"Ja, ist ganz in Ordnung", flüsterte er und strich sich eine Haarsträhne in die Stirn.   
Natascha schnaubte. 

"Du bist wirklich hoffnungslos, Bucky! Warte erstmal, bis du alles gesehen hast. Ich muss dir unbedingt meine Freunde vorstellen!" Bucky wurde bei diesen Worten schlecht.   
Die Vorstellung, von Natascha wie auf einer Hundeschau herumgezeigt zu werden und alle ihre Freunde begrüßen zu müssen, behagte ihm überhaupt nicht.   
Er war sehr dankbar, als es zur ersten Stunde klingelte und die Flut aus Schülern, die die Flure überschwemmte, Nataschas Redefluss stoppte und sie beide zwang, sich auf den Weg zu ihren Klassenräumen zu machen. 

Bucky hatte nicht alle Kurse zusammen mit Natascha. In der ersten hatte er Mathematik und in der dritten Geschichte bei anderen Lehrern als sie.   
Er betrat so leise wie möglich das rappelvolle Klassenzimmer, manövrierte sich durch wild durcheinander plappernde Schülertrauben und erreichte schließlich einen Platz ganz hinten, an dem weder jemand saß, noch irgendwer seinen Rucksack oder seine Jacke abgelegt hatte.   
Zwar hatte er gespürt, wie der ein oder andere neugierige Blick auf ihm gelandet war, doch er hob nicht den Kopf um einem anderen zu begegnen und wurde auch zum Glück nicht angesprochen. 

Der Lehrer betrat um 7:55 das Klassenzimmer und wie auf Kommando huschten die Schüler zu ihren Plätzen oder rutschten von den Tischplatten hinunter auf ihre Stühle.   
Die Plätze neben Bucky blieben leer. 

Der Lehrer, ein Mann in Dots Alter mit einer hohen Stirn, einer spitzen Nase und einem Gesicht, dass immer nur zu lächeln schien, packte seine Notizen aus, umrundete sein Pult und stellte sich aufrecht vor die Klasse.   
Es klingelte und er rief: "Guten Morgen, Klasse!"   
"Gu-ten Mor-gen, Mis-ter Coul-son!", erwiderte die Klasse einstimmig und fast lächerlich lang gezogen. Mr. Coulson trat erneut hinter das Pult und blätterte durch seine Unterlagen, ehe er aufblickte. Er sah direkt zu Bucky. 

"Ah ja, für die, die es noch nicht wissen, wir haben ab heute einen neuen Schüler bei uns!" Alle wandten sich zu Bucky um, der unauffällig ein Stück tiefer in seinen Stuhl sank.   
"Dein Name ist James, stimmt's?", fragte Mr. Coulson freundlich. Bucky nickte.   
"Möchtest du nicht aufstehen und uns etwas über dich erzählen?" Bucky schüttelte den Kopf. Mr. Coulson schwieg einen Moment, dann seufzte er und wandte sich wieder seinen Unterlagen zu. 

Während er die Anwesenheiten kontrollierte warf immer wieder jemand verstohlene Blicke zu Bucky. Der reagierte jedoch nicht und sah stur auf seine Hände.   
Erst, als ihm jemand eine Grimasse schnitt hob er leicht den Kopf und warf dem betreffenden Mitschüler den finstersten Blick zu, zu dem er in der Lage war. Der Schüler schluckte und wandte sich hinter vorgehaltener Hand wispernd seinem Nachbarn zu:   
"Der muss irgendwas ganz schlimmes ausgefressen haben, Coulson besteht normalerweise auf seine kleine Vorstellungsrunde!" 

"Wieso muss er dann was ausgefressen ha-", begann der andere Schüler, meldete sich jedoch, als Mr. Coulson "Barton Clint!" aufrief, mit: "Hier, Sir!", ehe er sich wieder seinem Freund zuwandte. 

"Nah weil Coulson sonst nicht auf sein Theater verzichtet hätte", beantwortete Clints Sitznachbar altklug dessen Frage. "Ich wette, er hat an seiner alten Schule 'ne Knarre eingeschmuggelt und den Lehrer erschossen!" 

"Schwachsinn! Das glaubst du doch selber nicht, Tony!", zischte Clint.   
"Ich weiß nicht...", meinte Tony und spähte umsichtig noch einmal über seine Schulter zu Bucky, der nun wieder auf seinen Tisch starrte. "...Ich finde, er sieht wie 'n Mörder aus." 

"Wenn er seinen Lehrer erschossen hätte, dann wär' er doch jetzt im Gefängnis und nicht an unserer Schule!", meinte Clint mit gerunzelter Stirn. 

"Wo is'n da der Unterschied?", fragte Tony mürrisch, beantworte Coulsons "Stark Tony?" jedoch mit einem geradezu inbrünstigen "SIR JA, SIR!"   
Alle lachten.   
Bucky lachte nicht. 

Mathe war immer eines von Buckys besten Fächern gewesen, selbst, als er noch auf sein Image geachtet hatte. Und irgendwie beruhigte es ihn, nach allem, was sich verändert hatte, wieder zu alt bekannten Problemen zurück zu kehren.   
Dieser Kurs war nicht viel weiter, als er an seiner alten Schule gewesen war und Bucky hatte sich schnell zurecht gefunden, meldete sich jedoch nicht und hörte eigentlich nur zu. 

Als es klingelte achtete er darauf, dass er nicht der erste war, der aufstand und nicht der letzte, der den Raum verließ.   
In dem dichten Gedrängel aus Schülern, die sich in gemächlichem Tempo vorwärts bewegten, war es schwierig, sein Klassenzimmer schnell zu erreichen. 

Bucky kam um 8:46 am Klassenraum an, in dem er Chemie hatte und stellte mit einem Blick über die Schulter erleichtert fest, dass er nicht der letzte sein würde.   
Als er die Tür öffnete saßen alle, die schon anwesend waren, bereits, doch sie waren mit reden oder Sachen auspacken beschäftigt und niemand beachtete Bucky. 

Niemand außer Natascha, die in der Vorletzten Reihe an einem Dreiertisch neben einem Jungen mit dunklen Locken und Brille saß und Bucky zu sich rüber winkte.   
Es waren noch Plätze frei und eigentlich hätte Bucky lieber ganz hinten gesessen, doch neben Natascha war die Chance geringer, dass sich jemand fremdes neben ihn setzen wollte und ihn womöglich noch ansprach. 

Also ließ er sich auf den Stuhl neben Natascha fallen und begann, seine Sachen auszupacken. "Bucky, das ist Bruce", stellte Natascha die beiden vor. 

Bucky nickte nur leicht zur Begrüßung und stellte zufrieden fest, dass Bruce anscheinend ebenso wenig zu Gesprächen aufgelegt war, wie er selbst, denn er erwiderte Buckys Nicken kurz, bevor er sich wieder abwandte. 

Chemie war langweilig. Bucky schrieb mit, was verlangt wurde, verschwendete jedoch nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit an den Lehrer oder was dieser zu sagen hatte. 

Er dachte an Washington. An seine alte Schule und an den Chemieunterricht dort... 

Er dachte an Rebecca. Sie hatte Chemie immer gemocht und zu Hause kleine Versuche mit Kandiszucker und Kochsalz durchgeführt. Bucky hatte ihr zum elften Geburtstag einen Chemiebaukasten geschenkt... 

Er zwang sich in die Realität zurück, als er spürte, dass seine Augen feucht wurden.   
Er bemühte sich, Natascha nicht anzusehen, doch er fühlte ihren bohrenden Blick im Nacken. 

Als es klingelte verschwendete er keine Zeit mit der Sorge, ob er der erste war, der aufstand und verließ hastig den Klassenraum. 

Clint und Tony aus Buckys Mathematikkurs hatten, während Bucky im Chemieunterricht gesessen und an Rebecca gedacht hatte, in getrennten Kursen Physik gehabt und trafen sich am Eingang der Cafeteria. 

"Nah, du alter Streber!", brüllte Tony über den halben Flur und lachte, als Clint vor Schreck zusammenzuckte.   
"Wen nennst du hier Streber, du Rampensau!", knurrte Clint und ließ sich vom immernoch kichernden Tony in die Mensa ziehen. 

"Wo sind denn unsere Leute!?", fragte Tony und sah sich aufmerksam in dem großen Speisesaal um.   
"Da hinten und winken sich die Arme ab", meinte Clint trocken und deutete in Richtung eines Ecktisches, an dem sich bereits eine größere Gruppe zusammengefunden hatte und ihnen tatsächlich zu winkte. 

Ohne sich groß zu beeilen trabten Clint und Tony durch die Halle und erreichten schließlich den angestrebten Tisch. 

"Wie geht's euch, Fußvolk!?", rief Tony, wofür er sich einige fragwürdige Blicke einfing. "Steeeve!", rief er lang gezogen, als er den großen, blonden Jungen am äußeren Ende der Sitzbank entdeckt hatte und breitete die Arme aus. 

"Wie geht's dir so mein Freund!? Was macht Amerika!?"   
"Beten, für den Tag, an dem du anfängst, Steuern an es zu zahlen", konterte Steve Rogers und rutschte ein Stück weiter nach innen, um zu verhindern, dass Stark Zuflucht auf seinem Schoß suchen konnte. 

Tony schmollte und ließ sich neben ihn auf die Bank fallen. 

"Was willst du denn hier?", fragte Clint, der noch immer vor dem Tisch stand, plötzlich in schneidendem Tonfall und starrte den schwarzgekleideten Jungen in der Mitte der Sitzbank an, der ihn daraufhin milde überrascht musterte. 

"Entspann' dich Barton", sagte Loki desinteressiert.   
"Ich bin bloß hier, weil mein Bruder mich unbedingt bei eurem kleinen Flohzirkus dabei haben wollte."   
Er nickte zu dem Jungen neben sich, der etwas größer und noch blonder war als Steve und dessen Haare bereits seine Schultern berührten. 

Unter wütendem Gemurmel ließ Clint sich neben Sam fallen, der ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter klopfte. 

"Wo bleibt eigentlich unsere allerliebste Rothaarige und das Krümelmonster?", fragte Tony und biss in seinen Bagel. 

"Kommt heute nicht Nataschas Cousin an die Schule?", fragte Steve und zog die Brauen zusammen.   
"Oh stimmt, das hab ich ganz vergessen!", rief Clint und schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. 

"Wir haben dasch Schonnenscheinchen schon gescheh'n!", erklärte Tony mit vollem Mund.   
Er schluckte und fuhr fort: "Also wenn ihr mich fragt, hat Nat uns irgendwas verschwiegen, ihr werter Cousin sieht aus wie ein Serienmörder! Er hat längere Haare als Arielle und trägt Emoklamotten! Is' nich' böse gemeint, Jungs!", wandte er sich an Thor und Loki, die verwirrte Blicke tauschten. 

"Selbst wenn er wirklich so schlimm ist, was ich nicht glaube, weil ich dich kenne", begann Steve und bedachte Tony mit einem warnenden Blick.   
"Wäre es nett, wenn du dich vor ihm mit deinen Kommentaren zurück halten könntest, Tony! Der Junge ist erst seit zwei Stunden hier, wir wollen ihn nicht gleich wieder vergraulen!" 

"Gott, du bist so ein Spielverderber, Cap!", stöhnte Tony melodramatisch und ließ sich an der Bank hinab sinken. Steve rollte die Augen über den Spitznamen und Tonys kindisches Verhalten.   
"Ich finde, dass ich mich so wie jeden Tag benehmen sollte! Besser der Typ lernt gleich, wie die Dinge hier laufen, als dass er's auf die harte Tour erfährt", murmelte Tony jenseits der Tischplatte. 

"Da hast du vermutlich Recht", seufzte Steve und begann, sein Frühstück zu verspeisen. 

Natascha hatte, Bruce im Schlepptau, den flüchtenden Bucky nach Chemie schnell eingeholt und bestimmt, dass er zusammen mit ihnen frühstücken würde.   
Nun trottete Bucky finster dreinblickend hinter ihnen her in die Mensa, immer darauf bedacht, außer Reichweite Nataschas zu bleiben, damit sie ihn im Ernstfall nicht so leicht zu fassen bekam. 

"Professor Honigtau-Bunsenbrenner und sein Assistent Beeker!", rief Tony begeistert, als Natascha und Bruce ihren Tisch erreicht hatten.   
"Autsch!", rief er, als er Nataschas Faust auswich und dafür mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallte. Steve lachte und Bucky konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. 

"Und das da hinten ist dann wohl das Phantom der Muppet-Show", keifte Tony, der sich die Stirn rieb und an Natascha vorbei zu Bucky spähte.   
Buckys Schmunzeln stürzte in sich zusammen. 

"Ähm Leute, das ist mein Cousin, Bucky Barnes!", verkündete Natascha und zerrte Bucky am Arm nach vorne.   
"Bucky, dass sind meine Freunde, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, Loki... Loki, was willst du denn hier!?... Thor Odinson, Steve Rogers und Tony Stark." 

Jeder, den Natasha aufzählte, lächelte und grüßte Bucky mit einer leichten Handbewegung oder einem kurzen 'Hi'.   
Bucky, dem die Aufmerksamkeit unangenehm war, nickte bloß einmal zur Begrüßung, den Blick dabei stur gen Boden gerichtet, und spielte nervös mit dem Saum seines Pullis. 

Er ließ sich von Natascha zum Tisch ziehen und auf die Sitzbank drücken, achtete jedoch darauf, dass er ganz außen saß, sodass er ohne Probleme wieder abhauen konnte. 

Er aß nichts und beteiligte sich an keinem Gespräch.   
Er hatte keinen Hunger und er fühlte sich unwohl. Zwar saß er neben Natascha, doch er wusste nicht, wo er hingucken oder was er mit seinen Händen anstellen sollte, also faltete er sie in seinem Schoß und starrte kommentarlos auf die Tischplatte. 

Er hörte oberflächlich dem Gespräch der anderen zu, schnappte Themen wie 'Hausaufgaben' oder 'der unsympathischste Lehrer' auf, ließ ansonsten seine Gedanken schweifen, wobei er jedoch sorgsam vermied, sie in Rebeccas Richtung zu lenken. 

Das einzige Mal, dass er es kurz riskierte den Kopf zu heben, war, als er einen durchdringenden Blick auf sich spürte.   
Normalerweise hätte er sowas erst garnicht beachtet, doch dieses Gefühl war irgendwie anders. 

Vor dem Unfall, als er noch wirklich Bucky Barnes gewesen war, hatte er oft Blicke auf sich gezogen, meistens bewundernde von seinen Freunden oder interessierte von irgendeinem Mädchen. Diese Blicke hatten in seinem Nacken gejuckt und ihm ein zufriedenes Grinsen entlockt.   
Seit dem Unfall waren die meisten Blicke, die man ihm zuwarf verstohlen, besorgt oder ängstlich, als fürchteten seine Mitmenschen, er könne jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. Diese Blicke trafen ihn meistens wie dumpfe Faustschläge in die Magengegend und erinnerten ihn schmerzhaft daran, was er verloren hatte. 

Dieser Blick jedoch schien ihn in Form einer sanften Ahnung zu treffen, eines wärmenden Gefühls, das seine Sicht erhellte und die Enge in seiner Brust zu lösen schien.   
Er sah verwirrt nach oben und blickte in das blaueste paar Augen, dass er je gesehen hatte. 

Umrahmt wurden diese unwirklich blauen Augen von einem freundlichen, hübschen Gesicht mit einer geraden Nase, einem schüchtern lächelnden Mund und kurzen, blonden Haaren. Ein großer, breitschultriger Junge, der neben dem Idioten aus Buckys Mathekurs saß und der Bucky einen offenen, netten, fast scheuen, höflich interessierten Blick zu warf. 

Bucky wurde auf einmal ganz warm im Gesicht und er wandte sich schnell wieder von dem Jungen ab. Er konnte dessen Blick noch die ganze restliche Pause auf sich spüren, zwang sich jedoch streng, nicht zu ihm zu sehen und als es klingelte sprang er auf wie von der Tarantel gestochen und flüchtete förmlich aus dem Speisesaal. 

"Nat, nimm's mir nich' übel, aber dein Cousin ist 'ne echte Schlaftablette!", lachte Tony und rutschte von der Bank ins Freie. 

Bucky ging nach der Pause nicht sofort in sein Klassenzimmer.   
Der Blick dieses Jungen hatte ihn erschrocken. Außerdem musste er aufs Klo. 

Als er sich die Hände wusch warf er einen Blick in den Spiegel. Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr so bleich wie sonst sondern leicht gerötet und seine Augen starrten weit aufgerissen und glasig zurück. 

Er schüttelte sich kurz, als wolle er so das heftige Klopfen in seiner Brust oder das Zittern in seinen Händen los werden, griff nach seinem Rucksack und verließ die Toilette. 

Buckys Geschichtskurs war ziemlich voll und er merkte sofort, dass der Besuch auf der Toilette ein Fehler gewesen war. Er stand in der Tür und blickte sich leicht verzweifelt um, doch nirgendwo schien noch etwas frei. Nichtmal in der hintersten Reihe!   
Im war zum heulen zu Mute. 

"Hey, Bucky!", hörte er eine Stimme rufen, die er nicht kannte und er fuhr herum. Ihm sank das Herz in die Hose, als er sah, wer ihn gerufen hatte.   
Der Junge, der ihn beim Frühstück angestarrt hatte, saß in der zweiten Reihe beim Fenster und neben ihm war der scheinbar letzte unbesetzte Platz. Und nun gab er Bucky durch eifriges Gestikulieren zu verstehen, dass er sich zu ihm setzen sollte. 

Unschlüssig wankte Bucky leicht vor und zurück und in ihm kämpfte der Drang sich endlich zu setzen und nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, als er ohnehin schon geschafft hatte, gegen das Bedürfnis, diesem Jungen und seinen verflixten, blauen Augen nie wieder zu begegnen. 

Doch in der nächsten Sekunde platzte sein Lehrer in die Klasse und nahm Bucky die Entscheidung ab, indem er ihm zugrunzte: "He, was stehst du hier herum? Setz dich gefälligst hin!", sodass sich Bucky hastig auf den Stuhl neben dem Jungen mit den blauen Augen fallen ließ. 

Während der Lehrer, den die Schüler respektvoll als Mr. Philips begrüßten, zu seinem Pult stapfte und seine Sachen auspackte, wandte sich der Junge mit den blauen Augen zu Bucky und grüßte ihn mit einem leisen und freundlichen: "Hi." 

Bucky schluckte, hob leicht den Kopf, fixierte einen Punkt irgendwo neben der linken Schulter des Jungen und nickte kurz zur Begrüßung. 

Der Lehrer begann mit einem Vortrag über den amerikanischen Unabhängigkeitskrieg und Bucky schenkte ihm pflichtschuldig einige Minuten lang seine Aufmerksamkeit, ehe er wieder gedanklich abdriftete und auf seine Hände starrte. 

Bis ihm plötzlich jemand von links auf die Schulter tippte.   
"Hier", flüsterte der blauäugige Junge und hielt Bucky einen Stapel Arbeitsblätter unter die Nase. 

Hastig und ohne seinen Sitznachbar anzusehen nahm Bucky den Stapel entgegen und zog das oberste Blatt herunter, ehe er den Rest nach hinten weiterreichte. 

"Ihr werdet diese Arbeitsblätter allein oder in Partnerarbeit ausfüllen. Ihr habt den Rest der Stunde dazu Zeit.   
Danach legt ihr sie mir beim Rausgehen auf mein Pult und dann sehen wir ja, wie gut ihr mir zugehört habt", erklärte Mr. Philips und einen Moment lang hatte Bucky das Gefühl, der Blick seines Lehrers hätte während seiner Ansprache für eine Sekunde länger auf ihm gelegen, als auf den anderen. 

Er seufzte und begann sich das Blatt durchzulesen. Er brauchte nicht lange um zu merken, dass er rein garnichts kapierte.   
"Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte eine sanfte Stimme neben ihm und er musste sich nicht erst umsehen, um zu wissen, wer ihn angesprochen hatte. 

Er biss leicht die Zähne zu sammeln und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nah schön", begann ein wenig amüsiert die selbe Stimme nach einigen stillen Minuten, in denen Bucky nichts zu Papier brachte.   
"Aber das Blatt füllt sich nicht von selbst aus, nur weil du es finster anstarrst."   
"Wow, danke für den Tipp!", erwiderte Bucky bissig, wofür er sich nur ein leichtes Lachen einhandelte. 

Sogar das Lachen dieses Jungen war wunderschön und Bucky musste sich stark zusammenreißen, nicht zu ihm rüber zu sehen. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte nachzudenken. 

"In welchem Jahr protestierten die amerikanischen Siedler in Boston gegen die durch England erhöhten Abgaben auf Teeblätter und wie nannte sich die Protestaktion?"   
"1765, die 'Boston Tea Party'", murmelte der blauäugige Junge aus dem Mundwinkel zu Bucky rüber. 

Bucky vergaß vor Überraschung völlig, den Blick des Jungen zu meiden und wandte sich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen zu ihm um.   
Der Junge lächelte. 

"Habt ihr an eurer alten Schule den Unabhängigkeitskrieg noch nicht besprochen?", fragte er neugierig. Bucky schüttelte leicht den Kopf. 

"Nein, wir... damit wollten wir anfangen, als ich umgezogen bin...", murmelte er.   
Er wusste garnicht, wieso er das gesagt hatte und wandte sich schnell wieder seinem Arbeitsblatt zu. 

"Dann wär's vielleicht schlauer gewesen, Mr. Philips zuzuhören", meinte der Junge grinsend und rutschte ein Stück näher zu Bucky um über dessen Schulter auf sein Blatt sehen zu können. 

"Was geht dich das denn an!?", fauchte Bucky so leise er konnte zurück und brachte wieder etwas mehr Platz zwischen sich und den Jungen. 

Dessen breites Lächeln gefror auf seinem Gesicht und er sah plötzlich schuldbewusst drein. "Du hast Recht, es tut mir leid. Es geht mich wirklich nichts an. Aber wenn du mit dem Blatt nicht weiter kommst kannst du gerne bei mir abschreiben."   
Er schob sein ausgefülltes Arbeitsblatt zu Bucky rüber. 

Bucky starrte es einige Sekunden an, ehe er den Kopf senkte, kurz nickte, sich über sein eigenes Arbeitsblatt beugte und begann, die Notizen des anderen zu kopieren. 

Als er fertig war, zwei Minuten bevor es zum Ende der Stunde leuten würde, schob er das Arbeitsblatt wieder seinem Besitzer zu.   
"Danke...", murmelte er und wünschte augenblicklich, er hätte Natascha besser zugehört, als sie ihm ihre Freunde vorgestellt hatte. 

"Steve", half der Blauäugige nach, der Buckys Gedanken anscheinend erraten hatte, lächelte und begann, seine Sachen zusammen zu packen. "Keine Ursache, Bucky." 

Bucky nickte, stand schnell auf sobald es klingelte und ließ das geforderte Arbeitsblatt beim Lehrerpult zurück als er die Klasse verließ.   
Er konnte Steves Blick dabei die ganze Zeit auf sich spüren. 

Der Rest des Tages war nicht erwähnenswert. Wenn Bucky nicht für sich allein saß, saß er neben Natascha.   
Steve sah er erst in der letzten Stunde noch einmal, als er Kunst hatte. 

Dieser Typ schien sich auch in diesem Fach bestens auszukennen und Bucky ertappte sich dabei, wie er darüber grübelte ob es etwas gab, was dieser Kerl nicht konnte.   
Er wollte nicht über Steve Rogers nachdenken. 

Er hatte Kopfschmerzen und ihm war schlecht und er wollte sobald wie möglich ins Bett. Endlich stand er am Haupteingang und wartete nur noch auf Natascha. 

Sie stand einige Meter abseits und unterhielt sich mit diesem Bruce aus Chemie und einem Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und hohen Wangenknochen, das Bucky nicht kannte. 

"Hey", ließ ihn auf einmal eine inzwischen fast vertraute, sanfte Stimme herumfahren. 

"H-hi", grüßte er Steve nervös zurück, wobei sein Blick schnell auf seine Schuhe schwenkte. "Läufst du auch nach Hause? Ich wohn' in der selben Straße, wie du und Nat, wir könnten zusammen gehen", bot Steve gut gelaunt an. 

Bucky zuckte nur die Schultern. 

"Bucky!", rief Natascha plötzlich und eilte auf die beiden zu.   
"Bucky, ich geh zu Bruce nach Hause, er, ich und Jane müssen noch was für ein Gruppenprojekt fertig machen", erklärte Natascha atemlos und sah ihren Cousin entschuldigend an. 

"Aber-", begann Bucky und spürte die Panik in sich hochkriechen.   
"Es geht wirklich nicht anders, Bucky!", fuhr ihm Natascha in bedauerndem Ton dazwischen.   
"Jane hat Cola über ihre Unterlagen gekippt und das Projekt muss morgen fertig sein und sie hatte den Hauptteil!" 

"Ich kann Bucky ja Gesellschaft leisten", schaltete sich Steve grinsend dazwischen und Bucky war auf einmal sehr schwindelig. 

"Oh!", machte Natascha und sah Steve mit großen Augen an, als habe sie eben erst bemerkt, dass er überhaupt da war. 

Sie warf Bucky einen fragenden Blick zu und Bucky, dem immer übler wurde und der nur schnell dieses Gespräch beenden und nach Hause gehen wollte, wich ihrem Blick aus und nickte schwach. 

"Großartig!", freute sich Natascha und klopfte ihrem Cousin kurz auf die Schulter, ehe sie die beiden mit einem letzten Winken allein ließ. 

Nach dem Unfall und allem, was im Zuge dessen passiert war, hatte Bucky oft den Eindruck, das Universum würde ihn hassen. Jetzt wusste er, dass das nicht stimmte.   
Es hasste ihn nicht.   
Es hatte sadistische Freude daran ihn zu quälen! 

Er ging schweigend ein Stückchen hinter diesem Steve her, der irgendwie darauf achtete, dass Bucky nie zu weit zurück blieb und langsamer ging, sobald er merkte, dass er ihn verlor, und betete lautlos, dass sie es bis zu Dots Wohnung schafften, ohne dass Steve ein Gespräch mit ihm vom Zaun brechen wollte, doch... 

"Wie lange bist du schon in New York?"   
Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt! Er würde Natascha erwürgen! 

"Nicht lange", gab er heiser zurück und starrte dabei unverwandt auf den Weg vor sich. 

"Und wie gefällt es dir hier?" Steves Tonfall war fröhlich und nur leicht neugierig, ganz anders als bei den meisten Leuten, wenn sie versuchten Smalltalk zu führen.   
Bucky hatte fast das Gefühl, als wollte Steve die Antworten auf diese Fragen tatsächlich wissen. 

Er zuckte nur die Schultern. 

"Klingt ja sehr begeistert", lachte Steve.   
"Was willst du eigentlich von mir!?", rief Bucky plötzlich und blieb stehen. 

Steve ging einige Schritte weiter, ehe ihn Buckys Worte zu erreichen schienen, er verwundert inne hielt und sich umwandte. 

Bucky stand mitten auf dem Bürgersteig, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, das Gesicht plötzlich rot vor Wut und er funkelte Steve zornig an, diesmal ohne sich von ihm abzuwenden. 

Er hatte dieses dämliche Spiel so satt.   
Wenn der Kerl irgendwas von ihm wollte, sollte er es einfach sagen und dann verschwinden! Aber Bucky diese seltsamen Blicke zu zu werfen, ihm seine Gesellschaft auf zu zwingen, ihn mit diesen bescheuerten, sinnlosen Fragen zu löchern und sich dann auch noch über ihn lustig zu machen, auf all das konnte Bucky gut verzichten! 

Steve blinzelte irritiert, schien sich jedoch schnell wieder zu fassen.   
"Ent-... schuldigung... ich wollte dich nicht verärgern -" "Jaaaa, da bin ich mir sicher!", spottete Bucky und rauschte an Steve vorbei. 

"Hey, jetzt warte mal 'ne Sekunde!", rief Steve, packte Bucky am linken Handgelenk und hielt ihn zurück. 

Bucky fuhr mit einem erschrockenen Schrei herum, zog sein Handgelenk mit einem Ruck aus Steves Griff und versetzte ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht. 

Steve, von dem Schlag völlig überrumpelt, taumelte einige Schritte rückwärts und sah Bucky geschockt und gleichzeitig wütend an.   
"Was ist eigentlich dein Problem!?", rief er zornig und rieb sich über die schmerzende Wange. "Im Moment bist du mein Problem!", brüllte Bucky zurück.   
"Halt dich in Zukunft ja fern von mir, kapiert!?!" Ohne auf eine Antwort von Steve zu warten machte Bucky kehrt und rannte davon. 

Natürlich hatte Dot Fragen gestellt, als Bucky nach seinem ersten Tag an der neuen Schule ohne Natascha, dafür offensichtlich ziemlich aufgebracht und mit wunden Fingerknöcheln zu Hause aufgetaucht war. 

Bucky hatte eine halbherzige Entschuldigung gemurmelt und sich erst im Badezimmer und dann in seinem eigenen Zimmer eingeschlossen. 

Er verließ es erst wieder, als Natascha nach Hause kam und, nachdem Dot sie über die Sachlage ins Bild gesetzt hatte, Bucky durch die verschlossene Zimmertür androhte, eben jene einzutreten, wenn er nicht mit ihnen zu Abend aß. 

Bucky wollte nicht mit ihr reden.   
Er war sauer und gab ihr die Schuld an dem, was passiert war. 

Doch er wusste nur zu gut, dass ihre Drohung ernst gemeint war und so kam er widerstrebend ihrer Forderung nach. 

"Steve hat mich vorhin angerufen", meinte Natascha fast beiläufig, als sie nach dem Essen beide mit Dot das Geschirr abspülten. 

Bucky hielt inne und die Hand, mit der er noch den Schwamm erhoben hielt und deren Ärmel nass war von Spülwasser und Schaum, begann zu zittern.   
"Aha", meinte er nach einem längerem Moment des Schweigens und fuhr ungerührt mit seiner Arbeit fort. 

"Stimmt es, was er mir erzählt hat?", fragte Natascha und jemand, der sie weniger gut kannte, hätte an ihrem leichten Plauderton vermutlich nichts Ungewöhnliches gefunden, doch Bucky jagte der leichte, schneidend kalte Unterton in ihrer Stimme eine unangenehme Gänsehaut über den Rücken. 

Das bedeutete Gefahr. 

Doch das war ihm im Moment ziemlich egal.   
"Wieso? Was hat er dir denn erzählt?", fragte er fast herausfordernd. 

"Verdammt, Bucky!", rief Natascha plötzlich, schleuderte ihr Trockentuch auf die Anrichte und wandte sich zu ihrem Cousin um.   
"Du kannst nicht einfach rumlaufen und Leute niederschlagen!" 

"Das hab' ich auch nicht, aber dein Steve ging mir auf die Nerven!", sagte Bucky kühl erwiderte Nataschas zornigen Blick jedoch nicht.

Dot, deren Aufgabe es gewesen war, das saubere Geschirr in die Schränke zu räumen, stand hinter Natascha und blickte verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her. 

"Das rechtfertigt doch noch lange nicht, ihn zu schlagen!", konterte Natascha wütend.   
"Was ist bloß los mit dir!?" 

Bucky sagte nichts dazu. Er hob nur ruckartig den Kopf, starrte Natascha einige Sekunden lang an, als habe sie ihm einen Tritt in den Bauch versetzt, lief dann ohne ein weiteres Wort in sein Zimmer und schlug die Tür so laut er konnte hinter sich zu.


	3. Nataschas Plan

Natascha weinte.   
Sie saß am Boden, hatte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen bedeckt, ihr grünes Röckchen war schmutzig, ihre roten Haare lösten sich aus den kurzen Zöpfen und ihr neues, rosafarbenes Fahrrad lag dreckig und mit verbogenem Lenker im Bordstein. 

Tascha!" Ein Junge in Nataschas Alter kam über den Bürgersteig auf sie zu gelaufen. Er hatte kurzes, braunes Haar und ein Pflaster auf dem Knie.   
Hastig zog Bucky das Fahrrad seiner Cousine aus dem Bordstein und stellte es sorgfältig an eine Hauswand gelehnt ab, ehe er auf sie zu eilte und sich mit besorgtem Blick vor sie hin kniete. 

"Tascha, hast du dir weh getan?", fragte er leise.   
Natascha schüttelte heftig den Kopf, jedoch ohne die Hände vom Gesicht zu nehmen. Sanft und ohne ein Wort zu sagen legte Bucky seine Hände über ihre und zog sie ihr vorsichtig vom Gesicht. 

Nataschas Wange war aufgeschürft und ihre Lippe war aufgeplatzt und blutete. Außerdem war sie völlig verheult. Bucky schluckte.   
"Ich hole Dot!", sagte er schnell und wollte aufspringen. 

"N-nein!", rief Natascha, die immernoch von Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde, und hielt ihren Cousin am Hosenbein zurück. Bucky sah sie verwundert an, gehorchte jedoch und hockte sich wieder vor sie. 

"Wieso denn nicht?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.   
Natascha wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab und schluchzte noch heftiger. Etwas hilflos tätschelte Bucky ihre Schulter.   
Er hatte seine Cousine noch nie weinen sehen, das war normalerweise garnicht ihre Art. 

"Was ist denn los?", rief jemand und ließ Bucky und Natascha herum fahren. 

"Oh Rebecca, komm schnell her!", rief Bucky dem Mädchen zu, dass in der Haustür zu Dots Wohnung aufgetaucht war und das nun auf sie zu eilte.   
Sie war ungefähr drei Jahre älter als Bucky und Natascha und hatte langes, dunkles Haar, dass beim Laufen durch die Luft peitschte. 

Sie kniete sich neben ihren Bruder vor ihre weinende Cousine und besah sich deren mitgenommenes Gesicht.   
"Hier", meinte sie sanft, zog eine fast leere Packung Taschentücher aus ihrer Hosentasche und wischte Natascha liebevoll die Tränen vom Gesicht. 

"Das ist doch halb so schlimm, Tascha. Und jetzt holen wir Dot, damit sie-"   
"Nein!", fuhr Natascha immernoch weinerlich, aber entschieden dazwischen. 

"Sie will nicht, dass Dot davon erfährt", erklärte Bucky seiner Schwester und zuckte die Schultern.   
"Wieso nicht?", fragte Rebecca im selben verwunderten Tonfall, wie ihr Bruder. "Wenn du Angst hast, dass sie wegen des Fahrrads sauer ist -" 

"Ich hab keine Angst!", widersprach Natascha und schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, dass sich noch mehr Haarsträhnen aus ihren Zöpfchen lösten.   
"Was ist es denn dann?", wollte Rebecca besorgt wissen. "Sag es mir Natascha, dann finden wir auch bestimmt eine Lösung", fügte sie eindringlich hinzu. 

Natascha wandte erneut den Blick von den beiden anderen ab und klemmte unentschlossen ihre geplatzte Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne.   
"Es ist wegen meinem Papa", gestand sie schließlich leise und sah auf ihre Schuhe.   
"Dot ist so traurig... ich will nicht, dass sie auch wegen mir traurig sein muss." Sie schniefte. 

Rebecca lächelte mitfühlend. 

"Was ist denn mit deinem Papa?", fragte Bucky überrascht. "Nataschas Papa ist weg gegangen, Bucky", erklärte Rebecca an ihren Bruder gewandt.   
"Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Mama hatte uns davon erzählt." "Oh", stieß Bucky hervor und machte große Augen. 

"Aber Dot wird trotzdem wissen wollen, dass du dir weh getan hast, Natascha", wandte sich Rebecca wieder an Natascha.   
"Dass dein Papa weg ist heißt nicht, dass du ihr nicht mehr wichtig bist!" 

"Aber sie ist so traurig seit er weg ist", schluchzte Natascha. 

"Aber sie kann doch wieder fröhlich werden!", warf Bucky eifrig ein. "Und du kannst ihr dabei helfen! Als unser Opa gestorben ist war Mama auch ganz traurig und hat geweint und dann haben Rebecca und ich sie ganz fest umarmt und zum Lachen gebracht und dann ging es ihr wieder gut!" 

"Das stimmt", bestätigte Rebecca. 

"Weißt du, deine Mama fühlt sich gerade ganz allein, deswegen ist sie auch so traurig", erklärte Bucky Natascha weise.   
"Aber wenn du bei ihr bist und ihr zeigst, dass sie garnicht allein ist und dass du sie lieb hast, dann wird sie sich sicher ganz schnell wieder besser fühlen!"   
"Da hat Bucky Recht", nickte Rebecca, grinste und zwinkerte ihrem kleinen Bruder zu. 

"So und jetzt gehen wir rauf und kümmern uns um deine Kratzer", sagte sie entschlossen. Natascha nickte, zaghaft lächelnd, und ergriff Rebeccas Hand.   
"Und um ihre Lippe!", warf Bucky ein, der hinter den beiden her, auf Dots Haustür zu lief. 

Rebecca lachte. 

/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\

Das durchdringende Klingeln an der Wohnungstür riss Natascha aus ihren Kindheitserinnerungen.   
Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, eine Fotografie in der Hand, und hatte kaum gemerkt, wie die Zeit verflogen war. 

Hastig stellte sie das gerahmte Foto an seinen Platz auf dem Nachttisch zurück, wischte sich rasch die Tränen vom Gesicht, rutschte vom Bett und eilte zur Wohnungstür.   
"Hi!", grüßte sie, als sie ihren Gast in den Flur treten ließ. "Hey Nat", grüßte Steve etwas atemlos zurück und grinste, als er sich die Jacke abstreifte. 

Natascha führte ihren Mitschüler durch den Flur in ihr Zimmer.   
"Wo ist Dot?", fragte Steve im Plauderton und ließ seinen Rucksack neben Nataschas Bett fallen. 

"Sie ist arbeiten", antwortete Natascha, angelte ihren Laptop vom Schreibtisch und ließ sich damit zurück auf ihre Matratze fallen.   
"Und... Bucky?", fragte Steve wobei er am Reißverschluss seines Rucksacks herum fummelte und Natascha nicht an sah. 

"Joggen", sagte Natascha schlicht und tat für den Moment so, als würde sie Steves erleichtertes Aufatmen überhören.   
"Also, an wen hattest du gedacht?", erkundigte sich Steve und ließ sich mit seinem Laptop am Fußende des Bettes gegenüber Natascha nieder. 

"Hm?", machte Natascha verwirrt und blickte vom Bildschirm ihres Computers auf, der mit einem leisen Soundeffekt gestartet war. "Unser Referatsthema", ergänzte Steve und hob belustigt ob Nataschas ungewöhnlicher Zerstreuung die Augenbrauen. 

"Oh richtig", gab Natascha kopfschüttelnd zurück.   
Fast hätte sie tatsächlich vergessen, wieso Steve überhaupt hier war. Ihr Englischlehrer, Mr. Strucker, war Schuld daran, dass sie sich an einem Samstag zusammen an die Arbeit setzen mussten. 

Natascha konnte Mr. Strucker, wie viele andere ihrer Mitschüler, nicht ausstehen, aufgrund seiner seltsam verschlagenen, rauchigen Art zu sprechen und seiner Angewohnheit wegen Nichtigkeiten ungerechte Strafen zu verhängen.  
Wie in der letzten Freitagsstunde, als er Scott und Clint während des Unterrichts beim Galgenmännchen Spielen erwischt hatte, woraufhin er seinem ganzen Kurs für die nächste Stunde Vorträge über einen Vertreter der amerikanischen Literatur des 19. Jahrhunderts aufgab. 

Der Zusammenhang erschloss sich Natascha überhaupt nicht.   
Doch da Clint nun logischer Weise mit Scott arbeitete hatte sie nicht lange überlegt, sich den führenden Experten ihrer Schule für amerikanische Geschichte als Partner zu sichern, der von Freunden (Tony) wegen seiner Leidenschaft auch scherzhaft 'Captain America' genannt wurde. 

"Ich dachte an Mark Twain", überlegte Steve laut und holte Natascha erneut in die Gegenwart zurück.   
"Hm? Oh ja, gute Idee!", entgegnete sie und startete mit einigen Bewegungen ihrer Maus die Internetrecherche. 

In Partnerarbeit und mit Wikipedia dauerte es nicht lange, bis die beiden ihre Informationssuche soweit abgeschlossen hatten und bereits nach einer halben Stunde Suche mit der Gliederung des Vortrages beginnen konnten. 

Steve warf seiner Freundin jedoch immer wieder misstrauische Blicke zu und schien nach eineinhalb Stunden Arbeit schließlich genug zu haben.   
Die Abendsonne tauchte Nataschas Zimmer in gold oranges Licht und durch das angelehnte Fenster hörte man das Rauschen des Feierabendverkehrs, als er seinen Notizblock nieder legte. 

"Nat, ist alles in Ordnung?", wollte er vorsichtig wissen und rutschte ein wenig näher an sie heran.   
Natascha hob den Kopf von ihren Notizen und erwiderte seinen forschenden Blick überrascht.   
"Ja klar, wieso?" 

"Nun ja, du bist so...", begann Steve und schien um Worte verlegen. "...abgelenkt. Stimmt irgendwas nicht?" 

"A-ach so ja, nein nein! Alles bestens!" Natascha lächelte gezwungen.   
Sie hörte diese Frage keineswegs zum ersten Mal.   
Seit Bucky vor zwei Wochen eingezogen war hatte sie ziemlich viel nachgedacht. Über sich und über Bucky und über die Vergangenheit. 

An Buckys Verfassung hatte sich seit dem Vorfall mit Steve wenig geändert. Er hatte die täglichen Rituale in Dots Wohnung angenommen, er stand jeden Morgen als erster auf, er war aus dem Bad, noch bevor sich Dot und Natascha überhaupt aus dem Bett gequält hatten, er hatte die Wohnung verlassen, lange bevor Natascha ausgehfertig war.   
Er ging zur Schule, erledigte die geforderte Arbeit und kam am Nachmittag wieder in Dots Wohnung zurück.   
Er schloss sich auch nicht dauernd in seinem Zimmer ein, wie Natascha anfangs befürchtet hatte, sondern ging häufig auf lange Joggingausflüge, sodass er sich in New Yorks Straßen bald besser auskannte, als sie.   
Dass er Steve ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte, hatte sich relativ schnell rumgesprochen und so ließen ihn die meisten seiner Mitschüler inzwischen in Ruhe und zwangen ihn nicht, sich an irgendetwas zu beteiligen. 

An sich war also nichts an ihrer Situation auszusetzen.   
Es funktionierte. 

Doch Natascha wusste, dass Bucky nicht glücklich war.   
Sie wusste, dass er oft Alpträume hatte und sich häufig in den Schlaf weinte.   
Und dass sie nichts für ihn tun konnte machte ihr zu schaffen.   
Was natürlich nicht unbemerkt bleiben konnte.

Sie setzte ein noch breiteres Lächeln ob Steves ungläubig besorgter Miene auf und versicherte: "Es geht mir wirklich gut Steve. Ich bin nur ein wenig müde. Wie lange arbeiten wir eigentlich schon?"   
Sie streckte sich um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen und sah auf ihre Uhr. 

"Ich hab Durst, willst du auch was?", fragte sie den immernoch skeptischen Steve um das Thema zu wechseln.   
Er nickte. 

"Ja bitte. Ein stilles Wasser, wenn's dir nichts ausmacht."   
"Tut es nicht", erwiderte Natascha grinsend und verließ das Zimmer. Steve seufzte erschöpft. 

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Natascha gelogen hatte, doch er wollte sie auch nicht zwingen, ihm irgendetwas zu erzählen.   
Es ging ihn ja eigentlich auch nichts an. 

In Ermangelung einer besseren Beschäftigung sah er sich ein wenig in ihrem Zimmer um. Er war noch nicht oft hier gewesen, doch er hatte es aufgeräumter in Erinnerung. 

Die Wand war tannengrün gestrichen und über dem Schreibtisch war eine Pinnwand angebracht, an der, ordentlich sortiert, Fotos und Notizzettel hingen.   
Es waren nicht viele Fotos und es gab keine Andenken von irgendwelchen Urlaubsorten wie beispielsweise Postkarten. Das überraschte ihn nicht.   
Natascha war kein sentimentaler Mensch. 

Sein Blick schweifte am Fenster vorbei, an dem saubere, weiße Vorhänge aus robustem Stoff hingen, und zum Nachttisch.   
Hier standen drei Fotografien in verchromten Bilderrahmen.   
Er nahm die vordere zögernd in die Hand um sie aus der Nähe zu betrachten, warf dabei einen unsicheren Blick durch die halb geöffnete Zimmertür. 

Er konnte Natascha in der Küche hantieren hören und es klang nicht, als würde sie bald zurück sein.   
Es war ihm ein wenig unangenehm, in ihrer Privatsphäre zu schnüffeln, doch die Fotografie hatte seine Neugierde geweckt. 

Ein kleines Mädchen mit roten Zöpfen und einem grünen Rock aus bauschigem Tüll war darauf zu sehen, dass auf einem rosafarbenem Fahrrad saß und breit in die Kamera lächelte.   
Er vermutete, dass das Natascha im Alter von etwa acht Jahren war. 

Neben ihr, eine Hand auf dem Lenker ruhend, stand ein anderes Mädchen, das einige Jahre älter aussah.   
Sie war sehr hübsch, hatte lange, dunkle Haare, ein freundliches, sanftes Lächeln und schöne, helle Augen, die Steve entfernt bekannt vor kamen. 

Er wandte den Blick zu der dritten Person auf dem Foto und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich aus Gründen, die er sich nicht recht erklären konnte.   
Rechts neben Natascha stand ein Junge, der etwa so alt war wie sie, mit kurzen, braunen Haaren, einer großen Zahnlücke und dem sonnigsten Lächeln, dass Steve je gesehen hatte.   
Es war leicht auszumachen, dass er mit dem älteren Mädchen verwandt war, denn er hatte die selbe, faszinierende, helle Augenfarbe. 

Steve war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er den Jungen kannte. Das Gesicht und vor allem die Augen rührten an etwas in seinem Gedächtnis. Doch er wusste gleichzeitig mit Sicherheit, dass er so ein Lächeln noch nie im Leben gesehen hatte.

Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich bei dem Anblick des Bildes in ihm breit, als wäre etwas in ihm nach langem Schlaf aufgewacht und flatterte nun in seiner Brust hin und her.   
Er schluckte. 

"Was machst du da?!" Steve fuhr erschrocken herum, der Bilderrahmen entglitt seinen Fingern, fiel aber zum Glück nicht zu Boden sondern blieb geräuschlos auf der Matratze liegen. 

Natascha stand in der Tür, zwei Flaschen Wasser in der Hand, und runzelte ob des Bildes, das Steve darbot, leicht die Stirn.   
"I-ich wollte nur...", stotterte Steve und machte eine vage Handbewegung zu dem Bild. 

"Wer... wer sind die beiden da neben dir auf dem Bild?", konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten zu fragen.   
Natascha seufzte, stellte die Wasserflaschen auf ihrer Kommode ab und ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu, um sehen zu können, was er meinte. 

Als ihr Blick auf den Bilderrahmen fiel blieb sie abrupt stehen und ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht, ehe sie zu Steve sah. 

Der erwiderte ihren Blick gespannt, während er auf ihre Antwort wartete.   
"Das-", begann Natascha und ließ sich wie ein Sack Kartoffeln neben Steve auf das Bett fallen.   
"Das dort ist Bucky, mein Cousin." Sie deutete auf den Jungen am rechten Bildrand. 

Steves Augen weiteten sich in ungläubiger Überraschung und er blickte zwischen Natascha und dem Bild hin und her, als suche er in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach den Anzeichen eines schlechten Scherzes und vergleiche das Foto mit seinen Erinnerungen an Buckys Aussehen. 

"Das-... also... wow... ich hätte nicht-" Er räusperte sich.   
"Und wer ist das Mädchen dort?" Er deutete auf das Mädchen mit den langen, dunklen Haaren zur Linken der kleinen Natascha. 

Die ältere Natascha schloss einen Moment die Augen, ehe sie leise sagte: "Das... ist seine Schwester... meine Cousine Rebecca." 

"Er hat eine Schwester?", fragte Steve und ein unguter Verdacht zog seine Augenbrauen in einer Sorgenfalte zusammen.  
Ein Verdacht, der sich wie ein eiskalter Stein in seinem Magen legte. 

Natascha nickte.   
Allmählich sickerte die Bedeutung dieser Tatsache in Steves Bewusstsein. Ein Grund, aus dem Bucky nach New York gezogen war, wieso er so abweisend und in sich gekehrt war und aus dem es auch Natascha schlechter ging. 

"Natascha", begann er betont behutsam, doch er fühlte, wie seine Stimme ins Wanken geriet.   
"Was ist mit Rebecca passiert? Wieso ist sie nicht mit Bucky nach New York gezogen? Wieso lebt Bucky überhaupt hier bei dir und Dot?" 

Natascha wandte den Blick von ihm ab. Sie konnte Steve nicht in die Augen sehen und ihm gleichzeitig alles erklären.   
Denn das würde sie. Sie hatte beschlossen keinem ihrer Freunde Buckys Geschichte zu verraten, denn es war nicht ihr Geheimnis und allein Buckys Entscheidung, wer davon wissen durfte und er nicht. Doch sie würde keinen Freund belügen. Nicht bei einer so konkret gestellten Frage. 

"Rebecca ist tot", sagte sie und konnte fühlen, wie das Wort ihren Hals zu schnürte. 

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Steve entsetzt. 

"Sie kam vor drei Monaten bei einem Autounfall ums Leben", erklärte Natascha, rutschte zum Kopfende des Bettes, zog die Beine an und schlang ihre Arme darum. 

Steve warf ihr einen unsicheren Blick zu.   
"Und... und ihre Eltern? Ich meine sind sie auch-" "Tot", bestätigte Natascha nickend. 

Steve schien einen Moment sprachlos. Er öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, schloss ihn dann wieder und starrte erneut auf das Bild. 

"Kein Wunder, dass er..." Er schluckte. "Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung... aber wenn das schon drei Monate her ist, warum ist er erst vor zwei Wochen her gezogen?" Steve fühlte sich furchtbar.   
Ihm war als hätte er geschlafen und wäre mit einem Hieb gegen den Kopf geweckt worden. 

"Er hat vorher bei unserer Großmutter gelebt, aber sie ist dann auch gestorben", sagte Natascha leise, nahm Steve das Bild aus den kraftlosen Händen und stellte es zurück auf den Nachttisch.   
Sie sah es einen Moment lang traurig an, ehe sie sich wieder Steve zu wandte. 

Er ließ leicht den Kopf hängen und rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn.   
"Das... das ist wirklich furchtbar... und ich hab wirklich geglaubt... Gott, ich bin so ein Idiot!" Er ballte wütend die Fäuste und schlug sich gegen die Oberschenkel. 

"Sag das nicht", meinte Natascha streng.   
"Du konntest es ja nicht wissen." "Aber das hätte ich müssen!", fuhr Steve sie an.   
"Ich hätte es wissen müssen, nachdem ich schließlich-" Er brach ab und fuhr sich erneut mit der Hand übers Gesicht. 

"Nachdem du schließlich was?", fragte Natascha irritiert, als ihr plötzlich ein Licht aufzugehen schien.   
Sie schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund und meinte leise: "Oh Gott, das hatte ich ganz vergessen! Du bist ja auch-" "Eine Vollwaise", beendete Steve ihren Satz und nickte mit abgewandtem Blick. 

Natascha starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. 

Ziemlich lange sogar, sodass Steve ihren Blick irgendwann verwirrt von der Seite erwiderte und fragte: "Was ist denn jetzt?" 

"Steve", begann Natascha aufgeregt, rutschte zu ihm an die Bettkante und strahlte ihn verschwörerisch an.   
"Ich hab eine geniale Idee! Kannst du mir einen großen Gefallen tun?" 

Steve hatte bei diesen Worten und Nataschas radikalem Stimmungsumschwung gar kein gutes Gefühl, doch er nickte zögerlich. 

"Könntest du versuchen, dich mit Bucky anzufreunden?!" 

"Wie bitte?!", rief Steve und rutschte ein Stück von Natascha weg. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber das... 

Nataschas begeisterte Miene war unverändert.   
"Seit Bucky hier ist war er immer völlig allein. Er weigert sich, sich mir oder Dot anzuvertrauen und er hat keine Freunde an der Schule. Und ich glaube, das liegt daran, dass er denkt, niemand könnte seine Situation verstehen! Aber du kannst sie doch verstehen! Oh bitte, versuch's wenigstens!" 

"Aber... aber Bucky hasst mich!", erwiderte Steve hilflos. 

"Ach Quatsch!" Natascha machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.   
"Er hasst dich nicht, er kennt dich ja garnicht! Aber jetzt, da du weißt, wie er sich fühlt, kannst du ja nochmal mit ihm reden! Bitte Steve! Für mich!" 

Steve sah sie zweifelnd an, doch Natascha erwiderte seinen Blick ohne die Spur irgendwelcher Bedenken. 

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie von ihm einen Gefallen einforderte und schon gar keinen großen. Und er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er Bucky näher hatte kennen lernen wollen.   
Seit ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte etwas an ihm eine unerklärliche Faszination auf Steve ausgeübt.   
Er vermutete, dass er Bucky wie ein Idiot angestarrt hatte. 

Von daher und dem was er gerade erfahren hatte, wunderte es ihn kein bisschen, wie Bucky reagiert hatte.   
Nachdem Steve den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, war er nicht einmal mehr wütend gewesen. 

Doch er hatte daraufhin nicht mehr Buckys Nähe gesucht oder weitere Versuche gemacht, ihn näher kennen zu lernen und Bucky hatte ohnehin geradezu peinlich genau darauf geachtet, dass er bestimmt keine Gelegenheit dazu bekam.  
Steve hatte das bedauert aber akzeptiert. 

Und nun sollte er sich mit Bucky anfreunden?! Nach diesem katastrophalen Start? 

"Aber selbst, wenn ich ja sagen und es versuchen sollte", begann er vorsichtig. "Wie soll ich das anstellen!?" 

Fast hoffte er, diese Frage würde Nataschas aufgeregtes Lächeln zum Einstürzen bringen, doch ihre Zuversicht blieb unverändert.   
"Da fällt dir schon was ein, ich vertraue dir. Bitte, Steve! Bucky braucht wirklich deine Hilfe."   
Irgendetwas an dieser Aussage ließ Steve stutzen und er hatte bei Nataschas eindringlichem Gesichtsausdruck und der für sie völlig untypischen Aufregung, die in jedem ihrer Atemzüge mitschwang, das Gefühl, dass sie ihm etwas verschwiegen hatte. 

Doch bevor er auch nur den Entschluss fassen konnte, sie mit weiteren Fragen zu löchern, ließ ihn das Geräusch eines Schlüssels, der im Schloss der Wohnungstür herumgedreht wurde, hoch fahren. 

"Natascha!?" Steve suchte beim Klang der rauen, heiseren Stimme, die er seit gut zwei Wochen nicht mehr gehört hatte, panisch Nataschas Blick. 

Sie lächelte bloß zuversichtlich und gab ihn einen aufmunternden Stoß in die Seite.   
Steve schüttelte als Antwort heftig den Kopf, doch da wurde Nataschas Zimmertür bereits aufgestoßen und ein etwas verschwitzt aussehender Bucky Barnes tat einen Schritt in den Raum.   
Der Anblick Steve Rogers', der auf Nataschas Bett saß und ihn auf sein Eintreten hin erschrocken anstarrte, ließ ihn augenblicklich auf der Türschwelle gefrieren, die hellen Augen vor Schock weit aufgerissen. 

Steve hatte kaum einen Atemzug lang Zeit sich zu wundern, warum Bucky in einem langarmigen Shirt zum Joggen ging, ehe der auch schon in Richtung seines Zimmers geflohen war.   
Steve wandte sich mit erhobenen Brauen Natascha zu. 

"Er hasst mich nicht, huh?"


	4. Dankbarkeit

Bucky hatte Natascha nicht gefragt, was Steve in ihrem Zimmer zu suchen gehabt hatte. Sie hatte es ihm beim Abendessen von sich aus erklärt.   
Es kümmerte ihn eigentlich auch nicht. Es war ihm völlig egal. Es interessierte ihn kein bisschen. 

Aber er fand Natascha hätte ihn vorwarnen können, dann wäre er länger unterwegs gewesen oder er hätte sich wenigstens von ihrem Zimmer ferngehalten. 

Er hatte Steve nicht mehr richtig angesehen, seit er ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte und so plötzlich und unvorbereitet diesen dämlichen, blauen Augen gegenüber zu stehen, nachdem er sie zwei Wochen nicht gesehen hatte, hatte ihn mehr aus dem Konzept gebracht, als er zugeben wollte. 

"Was hältst du eigentlich von ihm?", hatte Natascha ihn beim Essen gefragt, in einem Ton, in dem andere Leute übers Wetter redeten.   
"Wem?", fragte Bucky und blickte verdutzt von seinem Teller auf. 

"Steve", ergänzte Natascha und zuckte die Schultern. "Du weißt schon, der Kerl dem du ins Gesicht geschlagen hast", fügte sie überflüssiger Weise hinzu. Bucky verdrehte die Augen. 

"Was soll ich schon von ihm halten. Außer dass er ziemlich aufdringlich ist. Abgesehen davon kenn' ich ihn ja garnicht."   
Er schaufelte sich eine kleine Portion Blumenkohl in den Mund, auf der er unnötig lange herum kaute, um nicht weiter von Natascha ausgefragt werden zu können. 

"Also ich finde ihn ziemlich süß", meinte Dot gut gelaunt und zwinkerte Natascha vielsagend zu.   
"Den würde ich mir schnappen, solange er noch zu haben ist, Tascha!" Bucky verschluckte sich an seinem Bissen und hustete heftig.   
Während er seine Luftröhre mit einem Schluck Wasser befreite schüttelte Natascha grinsend den Kopf und meinte abwehrend: "Steve und ich sind nur Freunde, Dot! Und daran würde ich auch nichts ändern wollen." 

"Schade", meinte Dot und schmunzelte in ihr Glas.   
"Ich mag ihn." 

"Ich geh ins Bett."   
Bucky fuhr mit einem Mal von seinem Stuhl hoch, der mit einem leisen Kratzgeräusch über den Boden scharrte, und eilte, ohne auf Dots und Nataschas fragende Blicke oder seinen immernoch fast vollen Teller zu achten, in sein Zimmer. 

Leise zog er die Tür hinter sich zu, wankte durch den Raum und ließ sich müde auf sein Bett sinken. 

Er rutschte nahe ans Fenster und blickte durch die Lücke zwischen ihrem und dem Nachbarhaus auf die Straße.   
Es war inzwischen fast völlig dunkel draußen und durch die Lücke strahlten, blinkten und leuchteten Neonschilder und Reklametafeln von der Straße zu seinem Fenster hinauf und tauchten eine Ecke seines Zimmers in diffuses Licht. 

Bucky fühlte sich miserabel. Mit einem Mal war da ein brennendes Gefühl in seinem Bauch, das in ihm das Bedürfnis weckte, auf irgendwas einzuschlagen.

Er zog die Knie an, schlang die Arme darum, legte seine Stirn darauf ab und atmete tief durch. 

Er war wütend.   
Auf Natascha, die ihm komische Fragen stellte und Dot, die ohne groß nachzudenken drauf los redete und auf Steve, der einfach in der Wohnung aufgetaucht war.   
Und ein bisschen war er auch wütend auf sich selbst. 

Was weder Natascha noch Dot wissen konnten war, wie oft er in den letzten beiden Wochen über Steve Rogers nachgedacht hatte.   
Über seine bescheuerten, blauen Augen und sein merkwürdiges Interesse an Bucky und dieses komische Gefühl, dass Bucky bekam, wenn er ihm begegnete. 

So lächerlich es sich auch anhörte, aber konnte dieses Gefühl nur beschrieben indem er es mit einem Kaninchen verglich, das man in seinem Bauch gesetzt hatte und das jetzt darin herum sprang. 

Es fühlte sich warm und weich und schwer an und es brachte ihn dazu sich merkwürdig zu fühlen.   
So etwas hatte er noch nie gespürt.   
Nichtmal vor dem Unfall. 

Er hatte gedacht, dass es besser werden würde, wenn er sich von Steve fern hielt, doch das Gegenteil schien der Fall. Die lange Abwesenheit hatte es noch schlimmer gemacht. 

Er war wütend, dass er so auf Steve reagierte und dass er nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. 

Er fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er vor dem Unfall gewusst hätte, was zu tun gewesen wäre.   
Und dieser Gedanke machte ihm solche Angst, dass sein ganzer Körper sich mit einem Mal fest anspannte.

Er erlaubte sich normalerweise nicht, solche Gedanken zu haben. Er dachte kaum noch an sein Leben vor dem Unfall und schon gar nicht an das, was vielleicht gewesen wäre, wäre das Auto seiner Familie nie von dieser Straße gedrängt worden. 

Es hatte keinen Sinn, darüber nachzudenken.   
Es war nun einmal so, wie es war und niemand konnte die Dinge, die geschehen waren, ungeschehen machen. 

Bucky unterdrückte eine Träne und legte langsam den Kopf aufs Kissen. 

Er hasste Steve Rogers dafür, dass er ihn dazu brachte über glücklichere Zeiten nach zu denken.   
Es gab keine glücklichen Zeiten.   
Nicht für ihn.   
Nicht mehr. 

Er hasste Steve Rogers. Oder er wollte es zumindest. 

Bucky hatte lange gebraucht um in einen leichten, alptraumgeplagten Schlaf weg zu dämmern.   
Dot weckte ihn, indem sie sachte an seine Zimmertür klopfte. 

Es war die Sorte Sonntag Morgen, die für Menschen wie Bucky, die ohnehin anfällig für schlechte Laune waren, die Hölle sein konnten. Draußen regnete es.   
Es war nichtmal richtiger Regen sondern ein unbeständiges Nieseln, dass sich ab und zu zu leichten Schauern verdichtete. 

Eine dicke, trüb graue Wolkenwand verbag die Sonne, sodass Buckys Zimmer in düsterem Zwielicht darlag. 

Als Bucky nicht auf ihr Klopfen antwortete öffnete Dot zögernd die Tür und riskierte einen Blick hinein.   
Künstliches, goldenes Licht flutete durch den Spalt, den Dot frei gemacht hatte, in Buckys Zimmer und er blickte zu ihr rüber. 

"Ich gehe Einkaufen", informierte Dot ihn mit gesenkter Stimme, als habe sie Angst, ihn zu erschrecken.   
"Möchtest du mitkommen?" Bucky überlegte. 

Eigentlich würde er nichts mehr verabscheuen als einen überfüllten, lauten Supermarkt zu betreten, mit seinen grellen Farben und Lichtern, nur um etwas so banales wie den Einkauf zu erledigen. 

Doch mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster stellte er fest, dass er das Joggen heute wohl vergessen konnte und allein bei der Vorstellung, den ganzen Tag in der Wohnung zu hocken, kam ihm die Luft im Zimmer dicker vor. 

Er sah wieder zu Dot und nickte schwach. 

Dot kaufte immer für zehn ein. Natascha konnte so oft sagen wie sie wollte, sie sollte sich einen Einkaufszettel schreiben, ihre Mutter würde sich weiter in die Schlange am Supermarkt stellen und wieder losrennen, weil sie die Tiefkühlkfischstäbchen oder das Klopapier vergessen hatte oder weil ihr die Werbung Lust auf Erdnussbutter gemacht hatte. 

Während Dot die Regale ablief und offensichtlich wahllos Dinge heraus nahm und wieder zurück stellte, schob Natascha gemächlich den Wagen hinter ihr her, während Bucky als Nachhut hinter Natascha her trottete. 

Es war nicht so voll, wie Bucky befürchtet hatte, doch es war genauso grell und ihm haftete dieser seltsame, kühle, unpersönliche Geruch an, den es wirklich nur in Supermärkten gab. 

Als sie beim Nudelregal angekommen waren blieb Dot unschlüssig stehen und ihr Blick schwenkte zwischen Farfalle und Makkaroni hin und her, als könnte sie sich nicht entscheiden. 

Natascha drehte sich, während sie hinter Dot warteten, zu Bucky um und bedachte ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln.   
"Schön, dass du mit gekommen bist", flüsterte sie ihm zu. "Wir haben uns gestern Sorgen gemacht. Geht es dir heute besser?"   
"Klar, mir geht's spitze!", erwiderte Bucky sarkastisch und trat mit der Schuhspitze gelangweilt gegen das hintere Rad des Einkaufwagens. 

Als er den Blick hob und Nataschas verletzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, seufzte er ergeben.   
"Es ist wirklich nichts Natascha. Ich war gestern Abend nur sehr müde. Und ehrlich gesagt bin ich's immernoch", fügte er brummig hinzu und vergrub seine Hände in den Taschen seiner Jeansjacke. 

"Alpträume?", fragte Natascha knapp, was Bucky hochfahren ließ.   
Er sagte nichts, doch er sah sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, als könnte er nicht fassen, dass sie anscheinend genau Bescheid wusste.   
Natascha erwiderte seinen Blick unverwandt. 

"So, weiter geht's!", rief Dot, als zwei Packungen Spaghetti im Wagen landeten und winkte die beiden hinter sich her. 

Die kleine Gruppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und kam nach einer weiteren dreiviertel Stunde, in der Dot noch vor drei weiteren Regalen auf und ab wippte, ohne sich entscheiden zu können und in der sie und Natascha eine hitzige Diskussion über das Abendessen führten, endlich bei der Kasse an. 

Der Inhalt ihres Wagens wurde über das Band gezogen und in Papiertüten verpackt, ohne dass etwas passierte.   
Wenn man davon absah, dass Bucky, als er den Blick von seiner Tüte hob um nach dem Frischkäse zu greifen, den ihm die Kassiererin hinüber schob, ein bekanntes Paar blauer Augen erblickte, dass kurz seinen Blick von der gegenüberliegenden Kasse aus streifte. 

Ohne Steve mehr Beachtung zu schenken als nötig wandte sich Bucky wieder seiner Aufgabe des Frischkäseverpackens zu.   
Steve packte ebenfalls gerade seine Sachen an der Kasse zusammen, er würde nicht mehr lange dort stehen, ebensowenig wie Bucky.   
Also warum schlug sein Herz nur so schnell!!? 

"Das macht 76,95$", flötete die rundliche Kassiererin zu Dot. 

Bucky hörte, wie Steve der jungen Frau an der anderen Kasse noch einen schönen Tag wünschte und mit großen Schritten den Laden verließ und er atmete auf. 

Dot zog ihr Portemonnaie aus ihrer Gesäßtasche und fischte ihre Karte daraus hervor.   
Sie schafften es, zu bezahlen, die Tüten zu nehmen und bis zur Tür zu tragen, bis Dot abrupt stehen blieb und aufgeregt rief: "Ich hab' die Flüssigseife vergessen! Ich Idiot! Nimm das bitte-"   
Hastig gab sie ihre Tüte dem verdatterten Bucky in die Hand.   
"Bringt das schonmal nach Hause! Ich komme in ein paar Minuten nach, ich versprech's!"   
Und mit diesen Worten war sie bereits auf und davon und hinter einem der Regale verschwunden. 

"Ts", machte Natascha kopfschüttelnd und setzte sich wieder in Richtung der Tür in Bewegung.   
"Immer dasselbe! Wahrscheinlich fällt ihr nach der Flüssigseife gleich das nächste ein, was sie vergessen hat und wir können heute zu zweit zu Abend essen!"   
Bucky lachte nicht. 

Der Supermarkt war von Dots Wohnung aus bequem zu Fuß zu erreichen, doch wenn man die Arme mit Einkaufstüten beladen hatte, kam einem der Weg bereits um einiges länger vor. 

Sie bogen in ihre Straße ein, befanden sich jedoch auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite und mussten bis zur Ampel vor laufen um sie zu überqueren.   
Sie waren noch gute zwanzig Meter entfernt, als ein Mann aus einem Spirituosen-Laden auf den Bürgersteig trat, den Ampelknopf drückte und zügig über die Straße lief, als sie auf Grün sprang. 

"Schnell, die kriegen wir noch!", rief Natascha Bucky zu und rannte los, auf die Ampel zu.   
Bucky joggte ihr halbherzig hinterher. 

Tatsächlich war die Ampel noch grün, als sie sie erreichten.   
Natascha eilte mit wehenden Haaren über die Straße. 

Bucky ging zwar immernoch ein wenig schneller, doch die Lust hinter Natascha her zu sprinten, war ihm vergangen, weswegen die Ampel bereits auf Rot zurückgesprungen war, als er gerade ein viertel der Straße hinter sich gebracht hatte. 

Auf einmal ging alles sehr schnell. 

Er hörte Natascha schreien und als er sich umdrehte sah er ein Auto, das auf ihn zu raste. 

Erstarrt musste er zusehen, wie es ihn zu überfahren drohte, es war ihm schon so nahe, dass er fast den Fahrer durch die Windschutzscheibe sehen und die Abgase riechen konnte.   
In der Sekunde, die er noch hatte dachte er an Rebecca.   
Er würde fast genauso sterben wie sie. Wegen eines Autounfalls. Würde er auch im Koma liegen, so wie sie?   
Und würden Natascha und Dot entscheiden, dass es gnädiger war, die Geräte, die ihn am Leben erhielten, abzuschalten? Oder würde er hier auf dieser staubigen Straße sterben in einer großen, roten Lache, mit gebrochenen Armen und Beinen?

Plötzlich fühlte er ein Reißen an seiner Schulter. 

Ein fremder Körper, der seinen zu Boden und damit außer Reichweite des Autos warf, das mit quietschenden Reifen genau dort zum Stehen kam, wo Bucky noch einen Herzschlag zuvor gestanden hatte. 

Er war völlig erstarrt, konnte sich kaum bewegen, sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, sein Atem ging flach, er starrte auf die breiten, schwarzen Reifen des Autos. 

Er wäre gerade fast überfahren worden!   
Hätte man ihn nicht rechtzeitig zur Seite geschubst wäre er jetzt tot! 

Jemand legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und er musste sich einen starken Ruck geben, ins Hier und Jetzt zurück zu kehren. 

Mit reichlich Mühe wandte er seinen Blick von den Autoreifen ab und dem Besitzer der Hand und seinem offensichtlichen Retter zu... und erstarrte erneut. 

Das völlig unverkennbare, leuchtend blaue Augenpaar, das ihn seit zwei Wochen heimsuchte erwiderte seinen Blick besorgt.   
"Geht es dir gut?! Bist du verletzt?!", fragte Steve Rogers und musterte Bucky von Kopf bis Fuß als wollte er ihn auf Verletzungen durchleuchten. 

"N-nein...", antwortete Bucky zittrig und ließ sich von Steve auf die Füße ziehen.   
Seine Knie waren weich wie Wackelpudding und so stolperte er einen Schritt nach vorne, weshalb Steve seine langen, breiten Arme um ihn schlang und ihn aufrecht hielt. 

"Bist du sicher?", hakte er mit erhobenen Brauen nach.   
Bucky konnte nicht mehr tun, als ihn anzustarren, bis er endlich genug Selbstkontrolle erlangte um zu nicken. 

"J-ja, ich bin sicher... Danke!"   
Steve lächelte. 

"Bucky!?" Natascha kam auf die beiden zu gerannt.   
Sie war kreidebleich und bei ihnen angekommen riss sie Bucky aus Steves Armen und drückte ihn so fest an sich, dass ihm eine Sekunde die Luft weg blieb. 

"Tascha... ist schon okay, mir geht's gut!", hustete Bucky und tätschelte seiner Cousine die Schulter.   
Steve lachte. 

"Man, Junge!", rief der Fahrer, der aus seinem Auto gestiegen und hinter Natascha her auf sie zugelaufen war.   
"Das war ja ober knapp! Aber ich hatte Grün! Ich bin bei der Kreuzung eingebogen, ich hab dich garnicht da stehen sehen! Bist du verletzt!?" 

Bucky konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. 

"Nein, mir ist nichts passiert." Sein Blick traf den von Steve und sein Lächeln wurde breiter.   
Und Steve erwiderte das Lächeln, breit und aufrichtig und glücklich. 

"Macht mal, dass ihr von der Straße runter kommt! Es gibt Leute, die haben Weihnachten noch was vor!", rief ein man, der wegen der kleinen Versammlung auf der Straße vor der grünen Ampel hatte anhalten müssen und ihnen nun wütend durch sein Autofenster zu winkte. 

Der Fahrer des Wagens, der Bucky fast überfahren hatte, kehrte unter einer Flut von Entschuldigungen zu seinem Auto zurück und war schnell auf und davon. 

Steve half Bucky und Natascha die Lebensmittel aufzusammeln, die bei der Rettungsaktion aus Buckys Tüte gefallen waren und begleitete die beiden zu ihrer Haustür. 

"Du solltest rauf kommen und mit uns zu Mittag essen!", bot Natascha, immernoch ein wenig blass und wackelig in Gang und Sprache, an Steve gewandt an.   
"Das heißt-", begann sie, als wäre ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke gekommen, und warf Bucky einen besorgten Blick zu.   
"-wenn du nichts dagegen hast, Bucky..." 

Bucky, dessen Wangen, im Gegensatz zu Natascha, eine aufgeregte Rotfärbung angenommen hatten, sah zu Steve und... grinste.   
"Nein", sagte er und musste fast ein lautes Lachen unterdrücken, als Steve sein Grinsen erwiderte. 

"Ich hab' wirklich nichts dagegen!"


	5. Ein neues Leben

"Weißt du, was lustig ist?" Bucky hob widerwillig den Blick von seinem Handy und sah zu Natascha.   
Sie schlenderte neben ihm her, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und sah zum tiefblauen Morgenhimmel hinauf. 

Seufzend senkte er seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Handybildschirm zurück und meinte: "Ich weiß, dass ich es bereuen werde, aber: Nein weiß ich nicht, was ist lustig?" 

"Wolken", erwiderte Natascha gedankenverloren.   
Bucky wollte gerade erneut nachfragen, als sie fortfuhr: "Das ist Wasser, dass von überall auf der Erde kommen kann! Vielleicht ist diese Wolke da verdunstetes Wasser aus einem Fluss in Afrika! Oder aus dem Südpazifik! Oder von einem verschwitzten Kerl an einem Strand in Puerto Rico!" Bucky rümpfte kommentarlos die Nase. 

"Dieses Wasser verdunstet und steigt in die Atmosphäre auf und bildet irgendwann diese riesigen Wolkengebilde. Dann, wenn es zu schwer wird, regnet es herunter und versorgt die Erde mit Feuchtigkeit und Nährstoffen. Das Sonnenlicht verdunstet es erneut und der ganze Kreislauf beginnt von vorn!"   
"Hast du wieder mit Bruce telefoniert?", erkundigte sich Bucky, der Nataschas Ausführungen geduldig gelauscht hatte, und sah seine Cousine mit einem neutral interessierten Blick an, der sein Grinsen wirkungsvoll unterdrückte. 

Natascha reckte würdevoll das Kinn. "Vielleicht."   
Bucky schnaubte. 

"Hier ist es", verkündete Natascha plötzlich und blieb vor einem Gebäude, etwa sieben Häuser von Dots Wohnung entfernt, stehen.   
Es war ein sauberes Gebäude mit ungefähr acht Stockwerken. 

Bucky war ein wenig aufgeregt.   
Er und Natascha hatten sich mit Steve verabredet, zusammen zur Schule zu gehen, bevor er gestern gegangen war. 

Fast überfahren zu werden hatte den Vorteil, dass es das Eis zwischen ihnen nicht nur gebrochen, sondern praktisch dahin geschmolzen hatte.   
Sie hatten sich gut unterhalten, ehe Steve am Abend einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen und panisch festgestellt hatte, dass er längst zu Hause sein sollte.   
Er hatte sich unter vielen Entschuldigungen verabschiedet und Bucky an der Tür noch gefragt, ob sie sich morgen nicht treffen wollten. 

Sein strahlendes, zugleich unsicheres Lächeln bereitete Bucky jetzt noch Bauchschmerzen, was ihn noch mehr verwirrte.   
Dass er und Steve nun zurecht kamen und Steve ihm augenscheinlich verziehen hatte, ihn geschlagen zu haben, hatte nichts an diesem Flattern in Buckys Brust oder dem schweren, warmen Kaninchengefühl in seinem Bauch geändert. 

Vielleicht würde sich das ja bessern, sobald sie etwas mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten. 

Er sah unverwandt zur Haustür und biss sich rastlos auf die Unterlippe, während sich Natascha neben ihm gegen die Fassade lehnte.   
Sie warteten kaum eine Minute, als Steve durch die Tür trat. Er schloss sie sorgfältig hinter sich, ehe er sich umwandte und sein Blick sich erhellte, als er den von Bucky traf. 

"Hi Buck", grüßte er ihn grinsend, als er die kleine Treppe vor der Tür hinunter trat.   
"Hi Steve", grüßte Bucky zurück und lächelte zögerlich. Alles an dieser Situation fühlte sich merkwürdig an. 

"Oh kümmert euch garnicht um mich!", rief Natascha und ließ die beiden Jungen herumfahren. "Ich bin hier nur das fünfte Rad am Wagen!"   
Schmunzelnd stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und schlenderte voraus weiter den Gehsteig entlang.   
Bucky und Steve folgten ihr mit roten Ohren. 

"Was gibt's neues?", fragte Steve leise, um die peinliche Stille zu durchbrechen.   
"Natascha hat ihre Liebe zu Wolken entdeckt", antwortete Bucky, so leise flüsternd, dass seine Cousine ihn nicht hörte. Steve kicherte. "Und zu Bruce, schätze ich."   
Bucky sah ihn verwundert an. "Woher weißt du das?", fragte er verdutzt. 

Sein neuer Freund warf ihm einen wissend amüsierten Blick zu, ehe er unverändert leise antwortete: "Bruce spricht schon seit letztem Wochenende über die Wolken. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber er ist ganz fasziniert von ihnen. Tony hat er auch schon zu getextet."   
Bucky musste mit sich eine Hand vor den Mund schlagen um einen lauten Lachanfall zu dämpfen.   
Steve hob fragend eine Augenbraue. 

Bucky schüttelte den Kopf und als er endlich wieder Luft zum Atmen hatte japste er, bemüht leise zu bleiben: "Erzähl ihr das bloß nicht! Ich glaube, sie denkt, Bruce hätte nur mit ihr darüber philosophiert."   
Steve stimmte herzhaft in sein leises Gelächter ein. 

Als sie die Schule erreicht hatten mussten sich die drei vorerst trennen.   
Bucky sah Steve erst wieder, als er nach der zweiten Stunde auf die Cafeteria zuhielt. 

Natascha hatte Bruce in die Bibliothek mit geschleift und so war Bucky nach Chemie alleine unterwegs. 

Als der Speisesaal in Sicht kam sah er bereits Steve, der am Eingang auf ihn wartete. Bucky schluckte.   
Er war sich nicht recht sicher, ob ihm diese Entwicklung gefiel. Er mochte Steve, auch wenn er ihn immernoch merkwürdig fand, und Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen fühlte sich gut an, doch Steve würde ihn sicher bitten, bei ihm am Tisch zu sitzen, mit seinen ganzen Freunden, so wie Natascha es versucht hatte. 

Außerdem war Bucky es überhaupt nicht mehr gewohnt, so viel Zeit mit jemandem zu verbringen.   
Zwar wohnte er mit Natascha und Dot zusammen, doch die Schule und seine Joggingtouren verhinderten, dass er mehr Zeit mit ihnen verbringen musste, als er wollte.   
Obwohl Natascha ihn in der Schule oft in Beschlag nahm, war sie klug genug, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, wenn sie merkte, dass er nicht mit ihr reden wollte.   
Und er kannte Steve überhaupt noch nicht gut!   
Und nachdem sie gerade erst zusammen zur Schule gegangen waren wollte er schon wieder mit Bucky frühstücken! 

Ein weiteres Mal brachte Steve Bucky dazu, sich zu wünschen, er könnte wieder sein charmantes, sorgloses Selbst sein, dass er vor dem Unfall gewesen war, der ohne große Probleme Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbringen konnte.   
Er hoffte inständig, dass er nicht wieder die Beherrschung verlor.   
Instinktiv packte er sein linkes Handgelenk. 

"Hi!", wurde Bucky, beim Eingang zur Mensa angekommen, so fröhlich und so gut gelaunt von Steve begrüßt, dass ihm einen Moment die Worte fehlten.   
"Hallo", erwiderte er den Gruß leise und lächelte. 

Steve grinste und geleitete Bucky, eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt, in den Speisesaal. 

"Es ist doch okay, wenn du bei uns sitzt?", fragte Steve plötzlich, blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Bucky erschrocken zusammen zuckte, und sah seinen neuen Freund an, als befürchtete er ihn ausversehen beleidigt zu haben.   
"Was...? Achso, j-ja natürlich!", meinte Bucky lächelnd und das Kaninchen in seinem Bauch, das wieder erschienenen war, als Steve ihn am Eingang angelächelt hatte, machte bei dessen sanften, fürsorglichen Lächeln einen Satz nach oben. 

"Wenn du dich unwohl fühlst kannst du dich jederzeit woanders hin setzen", versicherte Steve als sie weiter gingen.   
"Obwohl du das auch sicher ohne meine Erlaubnis tun würdest." Es war nicht die geringste Spur eines Vorwurfs in diesen Worten zu erkennen, obwohl Bucky sich sicher wäre, dass er bei jedem anderen trotzdem ziemlich beleidigt reagiert hätte.   
Aber Steve sagte das so unbeschwert und verständnisvoll, dass Bucky nur lächeln konnte.   
Allein die Tatsache, dass sein neuer Freund daran dachte, dass ihm die Anwesenheiten zu vieler Menschen unangenehm sein könnte, beruhigte Bucky ungemein. 

Und als sie am Tisch ankamen und Steve Bucky mit einem Grinsen bei seinen Freunden ankündigte, fühlte sich Bucky fast garnicht mehr übel oder fehl am Platz, weil er wusste, dass Steve da war. 

Bucky saß während des Frühstücks zwischen Steve und Sam. Sam war nett und redete viel und nach der Art, wie er und Steve miteinander umgingen, vermutete Bucky, dass die beiden sich schon recht lange kannten. 

Auch Tony, der ihnen gegenüber saß, war ein alter Freund von Steve. Bucky kannte ihn ja bereits aus Mathe und das eine Mal, als Natascha ihn zum Frühstück an ihren Tisch eingeladen hatte.   
Stark hatte sich seit diesen zwei Wochen auch nicht groß geändert.   
Er zog jeden durch den Kakao, sobald er den Mund auf machte. 

Nur über Bucky und die Tatsache, dass Steve den Jungen, der ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte nun zum Frühstück einlud, verlor er komischer Weise kein Wort.   
Bucky vermutete, dass Steve da seine Hand mit im Spiel hatte. 

Links neben Steve saß ein großer, breiter Junge mit langen Haaren, der sich Bucky mit einer Erde erbebenden Stimme als Thor vorstellte. 

Clint, von dem seine Cousine oft gesprochen hatte, saß zwischen Thor und Tony und schien sich ohne Natascha ziemlich zu langweilen.   
Bucky erfuhr zu seiner Überraschung, dass Clints feste Freundin Laura bereits aufs College ging.   
Dass er angenommen hatte Clint wäre in Natascha verknallt behielt er für sich. 

Links neben Tony saßen zwei Leute, die er noch nicht kannte.   
Scott, der irgendwie allem zustimmte, was die anderen sagten und nur froh zu sein schien, mit ihnen an einem Tisch zu sitzen und Wanda, die, obwohl sie mit redete und auch über einige Witze lachte, ein wenig einsam wirkte und mit der Bucky sich recht gut verstand. 

"Oh je, alle Mann aufs Pferd!", rief Tony, als es zum Ende der Pause läutete. 

Dass er Geschichte mit Steve zusammen hatte, fiel Bucky erst wieder ein, als er aus der Mensa ging und sein neuer Freund ihm dicht auf den Fersen blieb.   
"Ist es okay, wenn wir wieder zusammen sitzen?", fragte Steve mit seinem vorsichtigen Lächeln, als sie das Klassenzimmer erreicht hatten.   
Bucky konnte bei diesem Anblick nicht anders, als zu grinsen. 

Steves Unsicherheit und seine enorme Rücksichtnahme auf Bucky war... einfach nur süß! So sehr es Bucky auch widerstrebte, diesen Gedanken zu zu lassen.   
Er nickte.   
"Ja", sagte er leise. Steve strahlte. 

Nach dem Fiasko zwischen ihnen hatte Bucky es für das Beste gehalten, sich während des Geschichtsunterricht nicht wieder neben Steve zu setzen.   
Nun folgte er seinem neuen Freund zielsicher durch den Raum und ließ sich am Tisch neben ihm nieder. 

Sie waren inzwischen beim ersten Weltkrieg angekommen, den Bucky schon ein wenig spannender fand als den Unabhängigkeitskrieg.   
Außerdem war er inzwischen bei weit besserer Laune. 

Und so war er in einen Text in seinem Geschichtsbuch vertieft, als ihn Steves leises 'Pst!' verwundert aufblicken ließ.   
Steves wie gewohnt sanftes Lächeln brachte ihn immernoch leicht aus dem Konzept und es nun so nah vor seinem Gesicht zu sehen machte es nicht viel einfacher für ihn. 

Rasch senkte Bucky den Blick zurück auf das Buch, als er spürte, wie sein Gesicht wieder warm wurde und fragte so leise er konnte: "Was ist denn?" 

"Magst du heute mit zu mir kommen?" 

Als hätten diese Worte einen Staudamm eingerissen fühlte Bucky das Blut durch seine Ohren rauschen und sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an.   
Damit hatte er nun wirklich überhaupt nicht gerechnet. 

Mit Steve so viel Zeit in der Schule zu verbringen war bereits eine Herausforderung gewesen, doch um was er ihn da bat war weitaus privater. Bucky schluckte. 

"Nur wenn du willst", fügte Steve hinzu, in einem Ton, der verständnisvoll, vorsichtig und irgendwie... traurig klang. 

Und Bucky wandte so schnell den Kopf herum, dass er sicher war, sich den Nacken gezerrt zu haben.   
Steves Gesichtsausdruck war wie ein Spiegel seines Tonfalls. 

Doch als Bucky lächelte und er merkte, wie sein Lächeln dieses altbekannte Strahlen in Steve zurück brachte, waren sämtliche Zweifel vergessen. 

"Ich will", sagte er leise und Steve grinste. 

Diese, für Bucky seit dem Unfall eher untypische Selbstsicherheit war jedoch relativ schnell wieder verflogen. Spätestens, als er und Steve sich bis zur fünften voneinander verabschiedeten und in getrennte Geographiekurse gingen. 

Bucky überlegte, ob er Natascha davon erzählen sollte, dass Steve ihn zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hatte, doch er entschied sich dagegen.   
Er ahnte, wie sie darauf reagieren würde und er wollte kein großes Ding daraus machen. 

Je näher das Ende des Schultages rückte, desto nervöser wurde Bucky.   
Seit dem Unfall war er bei keinem Freund mehr zu Besuch gewesen. Das war etwas, was irgendwie eher in sein altes Leben gehört hatte und es machte ihm Angst. 

Gleichzeitig war er aber auch neugierig.   
Er war irgendwie gespannt darauf zu sehen, wie Steve wohnte und Dinge über ihn zu erfahren, die er noch nicht wusste. 

Als es jedoch zum Ende des Tages klingelte war nur noch die Panik da. 

"Kommst du nicht?", fragte Natascha, die bereits durchs Schultor getreten war und sich überrascht nach ihrem Cousin umblickte.   
"Wollen... wir nicht erst auf Steve warten?", fragte Bucky, mit der Situation ein wenig überfordert. 

Natascha grinste dieses vielsagende Grinsen, das Bucky zu verabscheuen gelernt hatte.   
Es bedeutete immer, dass sie eine Situation völlig falsch deutete. 

"Nicht nötig, bin schon hier!", ließ eine fröhliche Stimme die beiden sich umdrehen.   
"Gut, dann können wir ja los!", rief Natascha zufrieden und maschierte voran. 

Sie schwiegen den Großteil des Weges, doch kurz bevor sie bei Steves Haus ankamen eilte Steve zu Natascha vor und flüsterte ihr etwas zu.   
Bucky verstand es nicht, doch es schien Natascha ziemlich aufzuregen.   
Sie wandte sich kurz mit einem schwer zu deutenden Blick zu ihm um, ehe sie sich leicht zu Steve beugte, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.   
Bucky runzelte die Stirn, doch er kam nicht dazu, irgendetwas zu fragen, denn sie waren bei Steves Haus angekommen. 

"Bis dann, Jungs!", rief Natascha grinsend und schlenderte weiter den Weg entlang, während Steve auf seine Haustür zusteuerte, wobei er seine Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche zog.   
"Worum ging es da grade?", fragte Bucky argwöhnisch, als er hinter Steve durch die Tür trat.   
"Hm? Oh garnichts, ich hab ihr nur gesagt, dass du heute bei uns zu Mittag isst", antwortete Steve lächelnd und bedeutete Bucky, ihm zum Fahrstuhl zu folgen. 

Steve wohnte im obersten Stockwerk. 

Das gesamte Gebäude machte vom Fahrstuhl bis zum Flur einen komfortablen und gepflegten Eindruck.   
Alles war sehr sauber und schlicht und in warmen Farben ausgeleuchtet.   
Steve führte sie durch den Flur zu einer der wenigen Wohnungstüren, die er umstandslos aufschloss. 

"Darf ich bitten?", zwinkerte er Bucky zu, indem er ihm die Tür aufhielt. Bucky konnte ein Augenverdrehen nicht unterdrücken, als er an ihm vorbei schlüpfte, sah sich jedoch gleich darauf neugierig um, als er den Innenraum betrat. 

Von der Wohnungstür trat man direkt ins Wohnzimmer, ein großer, quadratischer Raum, in dem die meisten Schränke und Regale aus Glas waren.   
In der Mitte stand ein großes Ledersofa und über einem niedrigen CD Regal an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing ein großer Flachbildfernseher.   
Die Wand gegenüber der Eingangstür war von bodentiefen Fenstern durchbrochen, an denen luftige weiße und schwere schwarze Vorhänge hingen.   
Überall im Raum verteilt standen große, schmale Vasen aus Edelstahl, aus denen filigrane Farnblätter hervorwuchsen.   
Alles in allem sah das Zimmer garnicht nach Steve aus. 

"Peg!?", rief Steve, der hinter Bucky durch die Tür getreten war und sie nun leise hinter sich zu zog, in die Wohnung. 

"Komme!", wehte eine Frauenstimme durch eine angelehnte Tür zu ihrer Linken in der wenige Sekunden später eine große, dunkelhaarige Frau erschien.   
Sie hatte leuchtend rot geschminkte Lippen und ein strenges, fast einschüchterndes Auftreten.   
Wenn Bucky ihren Beruf hätte erraten müssen, er hätte auf Lehrerin oder Anwältin getippt.   
Nichts desto trotz war ihr Lächeln einladend freundlich, als sie mit ausgestreckter Hand auf Bucky zu ging. 

"Hallo! Du musst Bucky sein", sagte sie und schüttelte seine Hand mit einem unerwartet sanften Händedruck.   
Bucky nickte. 

"Ich bin Peggy. Steve hat mir schon sehr viel von dir erzählt" Bucky zwang sich ein Lächeln ab, doch Peggys Ton ließ nicht darauf schließen, ob Steve ihr von dem Schlag ins Gesicht erzählt hatte.   
"Ich hoffe, du hast nichts gegen Lasagne", lachte Peggy, als sie sich von den Jungen entfernte und in Richtung Küche ging. 

"Du kannst deinen Rucksack in meinem Zimmer abstellen", erklärte Steve leise und bedeutete Bucky, ihm zu folgen.   
Bucky ging nach Steve durch die Tür, durch die Peggy gekommen war, die in einen schmalen, fensterlosen Flur führte. 

Vier Türen führten an der gegenüberliegenden Wand in weitere Räume.   
Steve ging zielstrebig auf die letzte zu. 

Sein Zimmer war ein Eckzimmer. Sofort, als Bucky es nach Steve betrat merkte er, dass es viel besser zu seinem neuen Freund passte, als der Rest der Wohnung. 

Es war ziemlich klein, aber sehr ordentlich.   
Große Fenster an der rechten Wand gaben den Blick auf ihre Straße frei und waren mit Marineblauen Vorhängen versehen.   
Ein Schreibtisch stand darunter.   
Das Bett, das an der Wand zu ihrer Linken stand und dessen Fußende zur Tür zeigte ließ dazwischen nur wenig Platz.   
Der dünne Teppichboden war graublau.   
Die Wände waren mit so vielen Postern und Fotos behängt, dass man ihre ursprüngliche Farbe nur raten konnte.   
Ein Baseballshirt war an die Wand über dem Bett gepinnt und Bucky fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Steve Baseball spielte. 

Zögernd trat er weiter in den Raum und entdeckte einen kleinen Fernseher der auf einem schmalen Regal hinter der Tür stand.   
"Du musst nicht da stehen, als wärst du zum Rektor zitiert worden, du kannst ruhig rein kommen!", lachte Steve, der sich den Rucksack von den Schultern hatte gleiten lassen und nun auf dem Bett saß. 

Bucky nickte schüchtern, ließ seinen Rucksack neben den von Steve fallen und setzte sich zu ihm.   
Einen langen Moment war es unangenehm still zwischen ihnen. Je länger der Moment anhielt desto panischer dachte Bucky darüber nach, was er sagen oder tun sollte, anstatt stumpfsinnig vor sich hin zu starren.   
Er traute sich kaum, Steve anzusehen, als er das Einzige ansprach, was ihm in den Sinn kam, nämlich die Frage, die er sich über Steve gestellt hatte, als er sein Zimmer betreten hatte.   
"Spielst du Baseball?", brachte er heiser hervor und nickte zu dem Shirt an der Wand. Steve folgte seinem Blick und grinste, als er sich wieder zu ihm umwandte.   
"Heute nicht mehr, aber früher."   
"Warum hast du aufgehört?" Er fragte nicht einfach, weil er das Gespräch aufrecht erhalten wollte.   
Er interessierte sich dafür.   
Steve interessierte ihn. 

Und sich mit ihm zu unterhalten war viel einfacher, als er gedacht hatte.   
Sie sprachen eine ganze Weile und er erfuhr eine Menge über ihn. 

Er erfuhr, dass er sechs Jahre Baseball gespielt und dann aufgehört hatte, weil sein alter Trainer, ein Mann namens Stan, gestorben war.   
Er erfuhr, dass sie dasselbe Team mochten und dass Steve mal extra nach L.A. geflogen war, um ein Auswärtsspiel zu sehen.   
Steve erzählte ihm von seiner Grundschulzeit und dass er ein Mobbingopfer gewesen war und dass er mit acht Jahren elf Monate auf Kur gewesen war und Aufbaumittel hatte nehmen müssen.   
Und weil Bucky sich kategorisch geweigert hatte ihm zu glauben kramte Steve ein altes Fotoalbum hervor, in dem alle seine alten Kinderfotos waren und tatsächlich, wie aus einem Klassenfoto hervorging, war er kleiner und dünner gewesen, als die meisten seiner Mitschüler. 

Steve hatte Bucky noch mehr Bilder gezeigt und ihn mit den verrückten Geschichten dahinter zum Lachen gebracht, bis Peggys Stimme aus dem Flur zu ihnen rief:   
"Jungs! Es gibt Essen!" 

Peggys Lasagne war das Beste, was Bucky seit langem gegessen hatte und zum ersten mal seit Wochen saß er von einem leeren Teller. 

Wieder in Steves Zimmer kehrten sie nicht zum Fotoalbum zurück, sondern Steve schaltete seinen Fernseher ein und sie spielten Mario Cart.   
Inzwischen fühlte Bucky sich bei Steve so wohl, dass er es sich sogar erlaubte, neben ihm auf dem Bett zu liegen mit ausgestreckten Beinen. 

Bucky war überrascht wie schön Steve fluchen konnte, wenn er verlor und lachte darüber, wie sehr er sich ärgerte, und lachte noch heftiger, wenn Steve ihm beleidigte Blicke wegen seines Gelächters zuwarf. 

Doch eine Frage brannte Bucky noch immer unter den Nägeln. 

Er traute sich erst, sie zu stellen, als Peggy, nach der fünften siegreichen Runde für Bucky, den Kopf zu ihnen hereinsteckte.   
"Ich geh arbeiten, Steve. Der Rest von der Lasagne steht im Kühlschrank, falls ihr später noch Hunger habt. Und vergiss bitte nicht, Winter zu füttern", informierte sie Steve leise. 

"Alles klar, Peg", erwiderte Steve, völlig in ihr Spiel vertieft.   
"Viel Spaß noch, Jungs!", verabschiedete sie sich von ihnen und winkte Bucky noch kurz zu, bevor sie die Tür schloss. 

Bucky verlor, gedankenversunken wie er war, die nächste Runde.   
Als Steve mit seinem Freudentanz fertig war, fragte Bucky leise: "Ist Peggy... sie ist nicht deine Mum, oder?" 

Steve wandte sich zu ihm um und schüttelte unbeschwert den Kopf.   
"Würde ich sie sonst 'Peg' nennen?", meinte er zwinkernd.   
"Natascha nennt ihre Mutter auch Dot", verteidigte sich Bucky und grinste, als Steve ergeben die Hände hob. 

"Sie ist meine Tante", erklärte er, bevor Bucky fragen konnte und legte den Controller beiseite.   
"Du wohnst bei deiner Tante?", hakte Bucky mit erhobenen Brauen nach.   
"Jap, genauso wie du", grinste Steve. "Ich hab sogar auch eine Cousine, Peggys Tochter Sharon, aber die wohnt in Kanada."   
"Tja, nobody's perfect", kommentierte Bucky schmunzelnd. Steve schnaubte. 

"Wo... wo sind denn deine Eltern?", fragte Bucky vorsichtig und glaubte fast, die Antwort schon zu kennen.   
Steve wandte nicht den Blick von ihm ab, wie er es erwartet hatte, aber sein Lächeln wurde etwas weicher und trauriger. 

"Sie sind tot", antwortete er. "Mein Dad war bei der Armee. Er ist in Afghanistan auf 'ne Tretmiene gestiegen, da war ich vier. Und meine Mum ist an Lungenkrebs gestorben, da war ich neun." 

Bucky setzte sich auf und zog Steve in eine Umarmung. 

Er wusste nicht, wieso er das tat. Steves trauriger Gesichtsausdruck. Seine verdächtig glitzernden Augen. Das leichte Schwanken in seiner erinnerungsseeligen Stimme. 

Er wollte nicht, dass Steve traurig sein musste, nur weil er so blöd gewesen war, ihn danach zu fragen.   
Ihn zu umarmen hatte sich richtig angefühlt. 

Das Kaninchen in seinem Bauch schlug Purzelbäume und es wurde noch schlimmer, als Steve, nachdem er einige Sekunden wie erstarrt gewesen war, Buckys Umarmung erwiderte, seine Arme um Buckys Schultern schlang und sein Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergrub.   
Bucky konnte sein Herz bis in seine Ohren hämmern spüren. 

"Das tut mir sehr leid", flüsterte er und bemühte sich, seine Stimme nicht allzu unstet klingen zu lassen.   
Als er die Umarmung langsam löste sah er, dass Steve ebenso rot war, wie er selbst es sein musste.   
Doch er lächelte und in seinem Gesicht war wieder dieses Strahlen, das Bucky so mochte. 

"Danke, aber es ist schon okay. Außerdem... hat mir Natascha erzählt, was mit deinen Eltern passiert ist."   
"Oh." 

War Buckys Gesicht eben noch sehr warm gewesen, so fühlte es sich jetzt an, als wäre sämtliches Blut daraus gewichen und er brachte wieder etwas mehr Platz zwischen sich und Steve.   
"Was hat, sie dir denn erzählt?", fragte er und diesmal zitterte seine Stimme vor Wut. 

Natascha hatte hinter seinem Rücken mit Steve über ihn gesprochen!?   
Was fiel ihr eigentlich ein, ihm solch private Dinge über Bucky zu erzählen, nachdem Bucky mehr als deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er mit Steve eigentlich nichts zu tun haben wollte!?   
Hatte Steve sich deshalb mit ihm verabredet!?   
Weil Bucky ihm leid tat!? 

"Sie meinte, deine Eltern wären vor ein paar Wochen bei einem Unfall gestorben", meinte Steve vorsichtig.   
Er schien bemerkt zu haben, dass Bucky das Thema aufzuregen schien. 

"Es tut mir leid, Bucky, ich hätte es nicht ansprechen dürfen. Du musst nicht mit mir darüber sprechen, wenn du das nicht möchtest." 

Steves wie immer rührende Sorge um Bucky im Zusammenhang mit seinem schüchternen, entschuldigenden Lächeln, was auch das Kaninchengefühl zurück brachte, plus der Tatsache, dass Natascha ihm das mit dem Selbstmordversuch offenbar nicht erzählt hatte, beruhigte Bucky irgendwie. 

"W-wer ist Winter?", fragte er mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln, um vom Thema abzulenken.   
Steve grinste. 

Winter war, wie sich herausstellte, ein Hund.   
Ein sibirischer Huskywelpe um genau zu sein.   
Er hatte in einem Körbchen in Peggys Schlafzimmer gelegen, weswegen Bucky ihn auch noch nicht gesehen hatte. 

Nun zeigte Steve ihm das Tier und holte es sogar aus seinem Körbchen, damit Bucky es betrachten konnte.   
Bucky erschrak leicht, als Steve ihm den kleinen Hund plötzlich auf den Arm setzte, und hatte Mühe, ihn oben zu behalten. 

Winter öffnete träge seine gletscherblauen Augen und gähnte ein kleines, leises Hundegähnen, ehe er zu Bucky hoch blinzelte und neugierig an dem Fremden schnupperte, bevor er begann, sein Gesicht abzulecken. 

"Ich glaube, er mag dich", lachte Steve und streckte Hände aus, um Bucky den Welpen wieder abzunehmen, doch Bucky rührte sich nicht.   
"Kann ich ihn... noch ein bisschen halten?", fragte er schüchtern und drückte den kleinen Hund an sich.   
Steve strahlte. 

"Natürlich, so lange du willst!" Bucky lächelte und kraulte Winter hinter den Ohren.   
Der Welpe schloss genüsslich die Augen und lehnte sich der Berührung entgegen.   
"Du kannst sehr gut mit Tieren umgehen", flüsterte Steve anerkennend und streichelte über Winters Rücken. 

"Hattest du mal ein Haustier?"   
"Wir hatten eine Katze", meinte Bucky gedankenverloren. "Becca hat sie Punk genannt, weil sie sich dauernd mit den Katzen von unserm Nachbarn angelegt hat. Aber ich konnte sie nicht nach New York mitnehmen." 

Bucky überraschte sich selbst, dass er bei der Erinnerung daran garnicht traurig wurde.   
Doch es war auch die erste persönliche Frage, die Steve ihm gestellt hatte.   
Und als Bucky den Kopf hob war er nicht verwundert, Steves Gesichtsausdruck ziemlich besorgt vorzufinden, als befürchtete er, erneut zu weit gegangen zu sein. 

Bucky lächelte ihn an und brachte ihn so ebenfalls zum Lächeln. 

Er war nicht traurig wegen der Erinnerung an sein altes Haustier.   
Steves Anwesenheit und der kleine Hund in seinem Arm machten ihn im Moment zu glücklich, um in deprimierenden Erinnerungen zu versinken. 

Sie saßen noch eine Weile in einer angenehmen Stille da und streichelten den kleinen Welpen, bis Bucky ihn wortlos wieder an Steve zurück reichte, der ihn in sein Körbchen zurück legte. 

Ermutigt durch die positive Reaktion auf die Frage nach dem Haustier, begann Steve Bucky weitere persönliche Fragen zu stellen, wobei er es sorgfältig vermied, seine Familie zu erwähnen.   
"Du warst mal in 'ner Band!?", fragte Steve verdutzt, aber nicht ungläubig.   
Bucky nickte. "Was hast du gespielt?" "Bass", erwiderte er schlicht. "Aber gesungen hab' ich auch manchmal." "Cool!", meinte Steve begeistert, was Bucky erröten ließ.   
"Weißt du, Scott, Sam, Clint und Wanda haben zusammen 'ne Band... wenn du magst könnte ich sie mal fragen, ob du mitspielen darfst." 

Bucky machte große Augen. 

Einen Moment dachte er nach.   
Er hatte seit dem Unfall keine Musik mehr gemacht.   
Nun wo er darüber nachdachte, vermisste er es. 

Er sah Steve an, der ihn gespannt beobachtete, und nickte.   
"Wenn es dir keine Umstände macht... das fände ich sehr schön", gab er leise zu. Steve strahlte. "Dann ist das abgemacht."

Es war sehr spät, als Bucky einfiel, dass er allmählich nach Hause sollte.   
Steve bestand darauf, ihn zu Dots Wohnung zu begleiten und so verabschiedeten sie sich erst vor der Wohnungstür.   
"Danke, für die Einladung", meinte Bucky schüchtern und sah auf seine Schuhe.   
"Danke, dass du sie angenommen hast", erwiderte Steve grinsend und rieb sich mit der Hand über den Nacken.   
Eine kurze, peinliche Stille entstand, bis Bucky flüsterte: "Bis dann" und sich zur Tür umdrehen wollte. 

Bevor er die Gelegenheit bekam, sie zu öffnen zog Steve ihn zum Abschied in eine kurze Umarmung.   
In dem Moment, als er Bucky an seine Schulter drückte, öffnete sich hinter ihnen die Tür und Nataschas breit grinsendes Gesicht erschien darin.   
"Nah?", grüßte sie die beiden mit einem wissenden Zwinkern.   
Steve errötete vom Kinn bis zum Haaransatz und Bucky beeilte sich, mit einem letzten, an Steve gemurmelten "Tschüss" an Natascha vorbei in die Wohnung zu stürmen. 

Goldenes Junisonnenlicht brach in unregelmäßigen Abständen durch leuchtend grünes Blätterwerk.   
Die Luft war klar und warm. 

Alles, was Steve hörte, war das stetige Pumpen seines Herzens und seiner Lunge sowie das dumpfe Geräusch seiner Turnschuhe auf dem Asphalt und manchmal das Zwitschern eines Vogels.   
Er sah zur Seite und grinste Bucky zu, der zurück grinste, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Weg vor sich richtete. 

Seit sie sich angefreundet hatten, waren einige Wochen vergangen und inzwischen war es Sommer geworden. 

Wann immer sich die Gelegenheit ergeben hatte, waren sie beide zusammen joggen gegangen, zumindest, seit sie rausgefunden hatten, dass sie beide gerne damit ihre Zeit verbrachten. 

Steve liebte es, Laufen zu gehen, den Kopf frei zu bekommen und seine Probleme für einen Moment zu vergessen.   
Und irgendwie war es mit Bucky nochmal besser.   
Mit Bucky war irgendwie alles nochmal besser. 

Steve konnte sich inzwischen garnicht mehr daran erinnern, wie es ohne seinen besten Freund gewesen war.   
Natascha hatte ihn gebeten, sich mit Bucky anzufreunden, um ihrem Cousin zu helfen, doch Steve hatte gemerkt, wie sehr er selbst ihre Freundschaft brauchte. 

Obwohl ihm das Wort Freundschaft irgendwie quer im Mund lag. 

Er hatte mit Bucky, nicht darüber gesprochen, doch etwas zwischen ihnen fühlte sich merkwürdig an.   
Er konnte nicht recht sagen, was es war, doch während er Sam oder Tony problemlos als Freunde bezeichnen konnte, reichte dieses Wort für das, was ihn mit Bucky verband einfach nicht aus. 

Eigentlich war das schon so gewesen, als er Bucky kennen gelernt hatte.   
Dieses seltsame Interesse, dass er an ihm hatte, dass er für niemanden sonst spürte. 

Doch er hatte beschlossen, sich dadurch nicht irritieren zu lassen. 

Dass Bucky sich mit ihm angefreundet hatte, war Glück genug gewesen und Steve war nicht so dumm, es herauszufordern. 

"Können wir... kurz Pause machen?", keuchte Bucky und hielt sich die Seite, die anscheinend schmerzte.   
"Sicher", erwiderte Steve und sie steuerten den Straßenrand an, wo Bucky sich gegen einen breiten Baumstamm lehnte und sich mit den Händen auf den Knien abstützte um zu Atem zu kommen. 

Als Steve seinen besten Freund näher betrachtete, stellte er fest, dass dessen Gesicht heftig gerötet war und er seinen Pullover durchgeschwitzt hatte. 

"Kein Wunder, dass du so fertig bist, du bist angezogen wie im tiefsten Winter. Warum ziehst du den Pulli nicht aus?", fragte Steve mit gerunzelter Stirn und zupfte an der Schulter von Buckys dunkelblauen Pulli. 

Bucky wandte sich von ihm ab und schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Es... es geht schon", keuchte er und fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über die Stirn. 

"Tut es nicht", meinte Steve stur und kniete sich vor seinen Freund, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein.   
"Dachtest du, ich merke sowas nicht? Du ziehst nie dein Oberteil aus, weder bei Joggen, noch in der Jungenumkleide in der Schule! Und du trägst immer nur Sachen mit langen Ärmeln, egal, wie warm es ist! Bucky, was ist los? Du kannst es mir erzählen." 

Dass Buckys rechte Hand bei diesen Worten nach seinem linken Handgelenk griff entging Steve nicht. 

Er sah Bucky eindringlich an, der seinen Blick nicht erwiderte, sondern leicht verzweifelt zur Seite blickte, die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne geklemmt. 

"Bitte Steve, es ist nichts... nichts von Bedeutung..."   
"Aber es bedrückt dich offensichtlich", stellte Steve fest. 

Endlich sah Bucky ihn wieder an und Steve versuchte ihn durch seinen Gesichtsausdruck davon zu überzeugen, dass er ihm alles erzählen konnte.   
Er wollte, dass Bucky ihm vertaute. 

Schließlich seufzte Bucky und ließ den Kopf hängen.   
"Natascha hat... dir doch erzählt... was mit meiner Familie passiert ist...", begann Bucky, schien seine Worte dabei genau zu bedenken und starrte auf seine Turnschuhe. 

"Ja", antwortete Steve gespannt und hatte das schreckliche Gefühl, dass die folgende Erklärung etwas ziemlich Ernstes sein musste, wenn sie schon so anfing. 

Bucky sagte nichts, sondern schob mit seiner rechten Hand, die immernoch an seinem Handgelenk gelegen hatte, seinen linken Ärmel nach hinten. 

Steve erstarrte. 

Quer über Buckys linkes Handgelenk zog sich eine breite, schwülstige, blassrote Narbe. 

Mit schockgeweiteten Augen sah Steve wieder zu Bucky der seinen Blick traurig erwiderte. 

"Ich hab... versucht mich umzubringen nachdem sie tot waren." 

Er schob seinen Ärmel wieder zurück und wandte seinen Blick wieder von Steve ab.   
"Ich... möchte einfach nicht, dass es alle wissen. Ich will nicht irgendwie als Sonderfall angesehen werden, mit dem man besonders vorsichtig umgehen muss, verstehst du?" 

Steve sagte nichts darauf, sondern starrte Bucky nur weiter an. 

Er fühlte, wie ihm über den Schock dieser Information leicht übel wurde.   
Bucky hatte versucht, sich umzubringen!? 

Bucky wandte sich ihm wieder zu und sah ihn unverwandt und leicht abwartend an, als erwartete er, Steve würde wütend oder angewidert reagieren. 

Steve räusperte sich und erwiderte das Einzige, was ihm im Moment in den Sinn kam: "Aber... jetzt geht es dir wieder besser, oder?" 

Einen Moment war alles, was zu hören war, das Zwitschern der Vögel. 

Bucky sah Steve an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.   
Dann lächelte er. 

"Ja", sagte er leise. "Jetzt geht's mir wieder besser."   
Steve lächelte schwach. 

Doch auf einmal fiel ihm etwas wieder ein und ihm wurde noch übler.   
"Hast du...", begann er und musste Schlucken, da seine Kehle knochentrocken war.   
"Hast du mich deswegen damals geschlagen? Weil ich dich am linken Handgelenk angefasst hab?" 

Bucky wurde rot und blickte peinlich berührt zur Seite.   
"Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich dort anfasst. Es tut nicht weh oder so, aber es ist... unangenehm. Dass ich dich damals ins Gesicht geschlagen hab tut mir übrigens leid... war nicht so gemeint", fügte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln hinzu. 

"Nein, mir tut es leid", sagte Steve ernst, richtete sich vom Waldboden auf und zog den etwas überrumpelten Bucky in seine Arme. 

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, lächelten sie sich an. 

"Wir... sollten uns beeilen, wenn du rechtzeitig zur Bandprobe kommen willst", brach Steve, plötzlich nervös, ihr Schweigen, wandte sich von Bucky ab und ging zur Straße zurück. 

"Sicher", flüsterte Bucky rau, zupfte seinen linken Ärmel zurecht und folgte Steve auf die Straße. 

Steve hatte sein Versprechen, Bucky in der Band seiner Freunde unterzubringen, gehalten.   
Bucky kam sehr gut mit den anderen aus, die ihm keine lästigen Fragen stellten und die es nur interessierte, wie er spielte. 

Gesungen hatte Bucky allerdings nicht mehr. 

Wanda war ihre Liedsängerin und er traute sich soetwas einfach nicht mehr zu.   
Nicht nach alldem. 

"Hey, da ist er ja!", rief Sam grinsend, als er Bucky und Steve erblickte. 

Bandprobe war in Scotts Garage, da sein Schlagzeug hier stand und das das einzige Instrument war, das sich nicht so leicht transportieren ließ.   
Dafür hatte Scott alles getan, um ihnen das Spielen dort zu erleichtern. Er hatte Verlängerungskabel für Sams Keyboard besorgt und Teppiche und Sitzkissen hineingetan um es weniger ungemütlich zu gestalten, sich dort aufzuhalten.   
Und da sie so nah an der Straße waren, war es auch relativ egal, wie laut sie spielten. 

Schmunzelnd stellte Bucky seinen Instrumentenkoffer an der Wand ab und ließ sich in eins der Sitzkissen fallen, was Steve ihm, nachdem er Sam mit einem Handschlag begrüßt hatte, gleichtat. 

Bucky fand, dass sie garnicht schlecht waren. 

Steve sagte natürlich, dass sie großartig waren, doch Bucky war sich nicht sicher, wie unparteiisch er da war, wo doch die meisten seiner Freunde in dieser Band spielten.   
Sie waren zumindest so gut, wie Buckys alte Gruppe. 

Sie begannen meistens damit, an bekannten Songs zu üben und dann zu spielen, was immer sich Scott oder Clint oder beide zusammen ausgedacht hatten.   
Wenn Steve auch dabei war, was, Wanda zufolge, häufiger vorkam seitdem Bucky mitspielte, hörte er meistens andächtig zu und war dann so muchsmäuschenstill, wie Bucky ihn nur während des Geschichts- oder Kunstunterrichts erlebte. 

Ihre Proben dauerten nie länger als eineinhalb Stunden, da viele von ihnen immernoch in Teufelsküche kamen, wenn sie sich Zuhause verspäteten.   
Heute machten sie gegen sieben Schluss, weil Wanda ein Date mit Jarvis hatte, für das sie sich noch fertig machen wollte, und ohne ihre Sängerin machte das Einstudieren eines neuen Songs nicht viel Sinn. 

Die Luft hatte sich merklich abgekühlt, wie das Blau des Abendhimmels und goldoranges Licht des Sonnenuntergangs verfing sich darin. 

"Kommst du nicht?", fragte Bucky, der in der Einfahrt vor der Garage stand und sah erwartungsvoll zu Steve, der zurückgeblieben war und ihm entschuldigend zu grinste.   
"Ich helf Sam noch sein Keyboard abzubauen, ich komm gleich nach."   
Bucky nickte verstehend und verschwandt mit einem letzten "Ciao Sam!" außer Sichtweite. 

"Ist alles okay?", fragte Sam seinen Freund, als er sein Keyboard zusammenklappte.   
"Klar, wieso?", fragte Steve grinsend. 

"Du hast grade Bucky abgesagt, um mir bei meinem Keyboard zu helfen, obwohl du sehr gut weißt, dass ich das auch allein schaffe", sagte Sam mit erhobenen Brauen.   
"Du willst reden, stimmt's?" 

Steve schluckte.   
Manchmal war es ihm unheimlich, wie leicht Sam die Gedanken der Menschen erraten konnte. 

"Geht es um Bucky?", half Sam nach und packte sein Keyboard in seinen Koffer.   
"Ich hab mich schon gefragt, was das soll. Ich meine, erst erzählst du mir total aufgebracht, er hätte dir ins Gesicht geschlagen und zwei Wochen später soll ich ihn als deinen neuen besten Freund akzeptieren. Ich meine, wusste ja, dass du hartnäckig bist, aber das ist sogar für dich übertrieben. Was steckt dahinter, Steve?" 

Als er wieder zu Steve aufblickte war dessen Gesicht ganz bleich.   
Bleich, aber entschlossen. 

"Sam... ich glaube, ich liebe Bucky."


	6. Suchkommando

Steve war ein Schlüsselkind. 

Das bedeutete, dass manchmal niemand zuhause war, wenn er von der Schule kam und er sich dann selbst aufschließen musste. 

Seine Mum hatte ihm gezeigt, wo sie den Schlüssel immer versteckte, damit er ihn fand, wenn sie noch im Krankenhaus war.   
Sie hatte ihm auch beigebracht, wie man die Tür aufschloss, wie herum man den Schlüssel ins Schloss stecken und in welche Richtung man ihn drehen musste.   
Steve war stolz, dass er schon konnte, wovon viele in seiner Klasse keine Ahnung hatten. 

Doch heute war Donnerstag. 

Seine Mum hatte donnerstags die Spätschicht, also würde sie noch zuhause sein. 

Als Steve ihr Haus erreichte schlüpfte er durch die Haustür, die er sorgfältig verschloss, grüßte wie jeden Tag Dr. Erskine, der seine Post aus dem Kasten im Treppenhaus holte und Steve mit einem Grinsen und einem kleinen Salut zurück grüßte, und eilte die Treppe nach oben. 

Er und seine Mum wohnten im vierten Stock in einer kleinen Wohnung mit drei Zimmern. 

Als er die Treppe hinter sich gelassen hatte klopfte er sachte an die Tür.   
Doch niemand öffnete.   
Er klopfte erneut, diesmal lauter. 

"Mum?", rief er vergebens durch die Tür. 

Er klopfte ein drittes Mal, noch energischer, wieder ohne das gewünschte Ergebnis.   
Rasch trat er einige Schritte nach hinten und bückte sich, um die Fußmatte vor der Tür hoch zu heben.   
Er griff nach dem kleinen, silbernen Schlüssel, der darunter lag und entriegelte die Tür. 

"Mum!?", rief er in den leeren Flur und schob die Tür leise hinter sich zu. 

Ein ungutes Gefühl kroch ihm bei der Grabesstille, die ihm als Antwort diente, den Nacken hinauf.   
Er trat an die Gaderobe und streifte sich die Schuhe ab.   
Seine Mum wurde immer sehr ärgerlich, wenn er vergaß, sich die Schuhe aus zu ziehen und er wollte nichts riskieren. Es war immernoch möglich, dass sich seine Mum einfach nur für eine Weile hingelegt hatte. 

Auf Socken schlich er durch die Diele und öffnete vorsichtig die Schlafzimmertür seiner Mutter.   
Doch sie lag nicht im Bett.   
Sie war auch nicht im Wohnzimmer oder in der Küche. 

"Mum!", rief Steve lang gezogen und spürte, wie ihn die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.   
Auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer öffnete er etwas hilflos seine eigene Zimmertür, doch natürlich war seine Mutter auch nicht in seinem Zimmer. 

Schließlich stand er vor der Badezimmertür, die er mit bebender Hand öffnete. 

"Muuuum!!" 

Als er sah, was sich hinter der Tür für ein Bild auftat stürzte er in den Raum.   
Seine Mutter lag bewegungslos auf den weißen Kacheln, ihre blonden Haare standen unordentlich von ihrem Kopf ab und fielen in ihr totenbleiches Gesicht. 

"Mum!? Mum, wach auf! Bitte!", rief Steve, das Gesicht tränenüberströhmt und schüttelte die Schulter seiner leblosen Mutter.   
Sie reagierte nicht. 

Steve drehte sie auf den Rücken, legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust und blickte in Richtung ihres Gesichts, so wie sie es ihm mal gezeigt hatte. 

Er hörte nur einen schwachen Herzschlag und spürte ihren Atem nicht.   
"Mum!", weinte er und sprang auf.   
"Keine Angst Mum, ich komm gleich wieder!" 

Er nahm die Beine in die Hand, sprintete aus der Wohnung und stürzte die Treppe hinunter. 

"Dr. Erskine!!", schrie er und hemmerte an die Tür des Doktors. 

Keine Sekunde später wurde sie geöffnet.   
"Nah kleiner Soldat", lachte Dr. Erskine, doch bei Steves bleischweren Atem und seinem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck verging ihm das Lächeln. 

"Meine Mum...", keuchte Steve. "Liegt auf dem Badezimmerboden!... Sie atmet nicht mehr!!"   
"Gütiger Gott!", rief Dr. Erskine und zögerte nicht lange, dem kleinen Jungen die Treppe hinauf zu folgen.

/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/

Gedankenverloren besah sich Steve das leere Stück Papier, dass vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag.   
Eine Fotografie lag daneben.   
Natascha hatte sie ihm vorgestern während des Unterrichts heimlich zu gesteckt.   
Er betrachtete beides abwechselnd und bemühte sich, ein Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge entstehen zu lassen. 

Schließlich griff er nach seinem Bleistift und begann zu zeichnen. 

Es dauerte kaum ein paar Minuten und er hatte die ersten, blassen Umrisse skizziert.   
Einige weitere Minuten später hatte das Bild bereits an Tiefe gewonnen. 

Steve hatte konzentriert die Zunge zwischen die Zähne geklemmt. Nach und nach war immer mehr zu erkennen.   
Arme, die ihm zuwinkten, Gesichter, die ihn anlächelten, Augen, die strahlten. 

Er griff nach seinem Radiergummi und rieb energisch über das Stück Papier. 

Er merkte kaum, wie die Zeit verstrich, wie die Sonne hinter seinem Fenster immer tiefer sank und das Licht in seinem Zimmer immer schwächer wurde.   
Er hörte auch das dumpfe Rufen nicht, dass von klackernden Schritten auf den Dielen des Flures begleitet wurde, oder wie sich leise seine Tür öffnete.   
Er bemerkte Peggy erst, als sie ihn leise ansprach. 

"Steve? Hörst du nicht, es gibt Ess-... Oh, wow!"   
Sie war durch den Raum auf seinen Schreibtisch zu getreten und blickte, eine Hand auf die Lehne seines Stuhls gelegt, über seine Schulter auf das Bild vor ihm.   
"Liebling, das ist fantastisch! Wofür ist das?" 

"Es ist ein Geschenk", meinte Steve tonlos, nahm sein Werk vorsichtig hoch und legte es sorgfältig in seine Zeichenmappe. 

"'Tschuldige, was hast du vorhin gesagt?", fragte er schwach lächelnd und wandte sich seiner Tante zu.   
"Schatz, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Peggy besorgt, als habe sie ihn nicht gehört und besah sich prüfend sein Gesicht.   
"J-ja, sicher!", erwiderte Steve und wischte sich hastig mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. 

"Weißt du, was nächsten Donnerstag für ein Tag ist?" 

Bucky blickte verwirrt von seinem Handy auf. Steve saß neben ihm auf seinem Bett und erwiderte seinen Blick nicht, sondern grinste nur auf sein Handy. 

"Nächsten Donnerstag? Wart mal", meinte Bucky langsam und sah nachdenklich zur Decke hoch.   
"Heute ist der siebte, also ist Donnerstag... der... der... der zehnte-" 

Bucky riss wie vom Blitz getroffen den Kopf herum und starrte Steve aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. 

"Wer hat dir das erzählt!?", fragte er entgeistert.   
"I-ich hab nie... du kannst doch nicht... ich..."   
"Natascha hat's mir gesagt", unterbrach Steve Buckys hilfloses Gestammel, legte lächelnd sein Handy beiseite und wandte sich endlich seinem Freund zu. 

"Und? Hattest du irgendwas geplant?"   
"N-nein, ich..." Bucky atmete tief durch. 

Nach all der Zeit, die sie nun zusammen verbracht hatten, machte Steve ihn immernoch nervös.   
Es war zum verrückt werden.   
Er hatte gedacht, es würde sich mit der Zeit bessern, doch das Gegenteil schien der Fall.   
Noch beängstigender war für ihn allerdings, dass er diese Gefühle nicht einzuordnen wusste. 

Er war mit Steve befreundet.   
Aber hatte an keinen seiner früheren Freunde so viel denken müssen, wie an Steve.   
Und er hatte sich nie so sehr danach gesehnt, jemandes Lächeln oder das Strahlen seiner Augen zu sehen, wie bei Steve.   
Er hatte nie nachts wach gelegen und an den Himmel gestarrt und sich gewünscht, einer seiner Freunde könnte jetzt hier sein.   
Also warum brachte Steve ihn dazu!? 

"Ich möchte... eigentlich keine große Sache draus machen..."   
"Keine große Sache?", wiederholte Steve, fast ein wenig belustigt und rutschte so auf der Matratze herum, dass er Bucky direkt ansehen konnte.   
Bucky wandte sich mit rotem Gesicht von ihm ab. 

"Es ist dein Geburtstag, Bucky!" 

"Nah ja, und!?", platzte es aus Bucky heraus und er erwiderte Steves sanften Blick trotzig.   
Steve schmunzelte. 

"Wie auch immer, ich hab dein Geschenk jedenfalls schon fertig."   
Bucky öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, doch er wusste nicht so recht, was er dazu sagen sollte. 

Steve sollte ihm nichts schenken, denn es gab nichts, was Bucky gebraucht hätte, doch er kannte seinen sturen Idioten von einem besten Freund inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass er nicht locker lassen würde.   
Also klappte er den Mund wieder zu. 

"Nah geht doch", lachte Steve und klopfte dem mürrischen Bucky auf die Schulter. 

Wäre Bucky noch der Bucky von früher gewesen, hätte er seinen Geburtstag vermutlich mit einer ganzen Horde seiner engsten Freunde gefeiert.   
Sie wären in den Vergnügspark oder ins Wellenbad gegangen und er hätte sich mit einem Berg aus Geschenken eindecken lassen. 

Doch er war nicht mehr der, der er früher gewesen war. 

Er hatte zugegebenermaßen nicht viel über seinen Geburtstag nachgedacht.   
Hätte Steve ihn nicht darauf angesprochen hätte er ihn vermutlich sogar komplett vergessen. 

Inzwischen war er sich auch nicht recht sicher, was es eigentlich sollte. 

Den Tag zu feiern, an dem man geboren wurde kam ihm plötzlich sehr albern vor.   
Darüber hinaus war es der erste Geburtstag, den er ohne Rebecca und seine Eltern feierte.   
Als ihm das am Abend einfiel, kurz nachdem Steve sich verabschiedet und er Zeit zum nachdenken hatte, war er wieder einmal überrascht, dass ihn dieser Gedanke garnicht traurig stimmte. 

Doch eine kleine Feier mit Dot, Natascha, Peggy und besonders Steve klang garnicht so schlecht.   
Steve hatte vorgeschlagen, die Leute aus seiner Band noch dazu zu holen, aber Bucky hatte das nicht gewollt.   
Der Gedanke an zu viele Menschen, die ihn in den Mittelpunkt ihrer Runde rückten machte ihm Angst. 

Und er hoffte irgendwie, ein wenig Zeit mit Steve allein verbringen zu können, was ihm fast noch mehr Angst machte.   
Er dachte über das nach, was Steve gesagt hatte und was er ihm wohl schenken würde. 

Steve war bestimmt nicht der Typ, der in irgendeinen Laden spazierte und ihn mit dem erstbesten Tant wieder verließ. 

Wenn Steve etwas tat, dann tat er es mit ganzem Herzen. 

Das war etwas, was Bucky vom ersten Tag an an ihm bewundert hatte. 

Steve war eher der Typ für selbstgemachte Geschenke und er hatte höllisches Talent. 

Er hatte Bucky einige seiner Arbeiten gezeigt und nach ziemlich viel gutem Zureden auch den Rest.   
Bucky hatte vor Bewunderung kaum noch Luft gekriegt. 

Ob Steve ihm etwas gezeichnet hatte?   
Allein bei der Vorstellung war Bucky ganz aufgeregt. 

Die Woche ging nur schleppend voran, denn Bucky hatte tatsächlich einen Grund gefunden, sich auf seinen Geburtstag zu freuen. 

Dot hatte bei dem Konditor in ihrer Straße eine Torte bestellt, die sie am Mittwoch Nachmittag abholte.   
"Ich weiß, es ist geschummelt", lachte sie verlegen, als sie den Karton auf dem Küchentisch abstellte.   
"Aber ich bin eine fürchterliche Bäckerin!" 

Natascha hatte den Mittwoch damit verbracht, Girlanden aufzuhängen und Luftballons aufzupusten. 

Bucky war wegen der Vorbereitungen früh in sein Zimmer vertrieben worden. 

Natascha und Dot weckten ihn früh am nächsten Morgen, indem sie leise in sein Zimmer gingen, Wunderkerzen anzündeten und an seinem Bett 'Happy Birthday' sangen.   
Bucky wünschte, sie hätten das gelassen, doch er rang sich ein Lächeln für sie ab. 

"Steh schnell auf und zieh dich an und dann gibt's Frühstück! Steve und Peg sind gegen zwölf hier!", zwinkerte Dot und verließ das Zimmer.   
"Alles gute, Bucky", flüsterte Natascha und hauchte ihrem Cousin einen Kuss auf den Kopf, ehe sie ihrer Mutter folgte. 

Bucky ließ sich seufzend einen Moment in die Kissen zurück sinken.   
Er atmete dreimal tief durch, ehe er sich langsam wieder hoch kämpfte und zu seinem Schrank ging. 

Zum ersten Mal seit dem Unfall dachte er angestrengt darüber nach, was er anziehen sollte.   
Nicht weil er Geburtstag hatte, sondern weil Steve kommen wollte und er diesen Tag für besonders hielt.   
Aber Bucky hatte nichts besonderes zum Anziehen. 

Und als er sich umwandte und sein Abbild in dem Spiegel sah, der in seiner Schranktür hing, war es, als würde er sich zum ersten Mal seit Monaten wieder klar sehen.   
Und er fand sich abscheulich. 

Er war dürr, sein Haar war viel zu lang, seine Augen waren schattig und saßen zu tief in ihren Höhlen und seine Haut war ekelhaft käsig.   
Er hätte heulen können.   
In diesem Moment fühlte er sich hässlich und schäbig und er hatte keine Ahnung, wieso Steve überhaupt mit ihm befreundet sein wollte, geschweigedenn... 

"Bucky!? Wo bleibst du denn!?", rief Natascha dumpf und klopfte sachte an seine Zimmertür.   
"I-ich bin gleich da", antwortete Bucky laut und hoffte, dass Natascha das Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht mitbekam. 

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken griff er nach einem dunkelblauen Pulli und einer Jeans von ähnlicher Farbe und warf sie sich über. 

Er vermied es, einen weiteren Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen, als er sein Zimmer verließ. 

Obwohl das Frühstück gut schmeckte bekam er nicht viel herunter.   
Von Dot bekam er ein neues Paar Kopfhörer und von Natascha ein Buch. 

"Der silberne Sessel", las er laut den Titel vor und grinste.   
"Danke Tascha", flüsterte er und nahm sie in den Arm. 

Sie setzten sich aufs Sofa und schauten zusammen Fernsehen.   
Bucky passte nicht wirklich auf und sein Blick huschte immer wieder zur Uhr.   
Als es klingelte sprang er schnell auf und rief: "Ich geh hin!" und war im nächsten Moment zur Tür hinaus verschwunden.   
Dot lachte. 

"Also hätte man mir das vor ein paar Monaten erzählt, ich hätte es bestimmt nicht geglaubt", meinte sie schmunzelnd und wandte sich wieder dem Fernseher zu.   
"Ja", sagte Natascha mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.   
"Er sieht wirklich viel besser aus, nicht?"   
"Ja ja, die Liebe", trällerte Dot und schmunzelte. Natascha runzelte die Stirn.

Als Bucky die Tür öffnete konnte er gerade noch so ein "Hallo" hervorbringen, als er sich schon in Steves fester Umarmung wieder fand.   
"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Buck", flüsterte er und Bucky hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz wüsste nicht ganz ob es ihm in den Hosenboden rutschen oder in seine Kehle hüpfen wollte.   
"Immer mit der Ruhe Steve, lass noch was von ihm übrig!", lachte Peggy und ihr Neffe ließ mit roten Ohren von Bucky ab.   
Bucky hätte sie in diesem Moment am liebsten angeschrien. 

Stattdessen lächelte er gezwungen, als sie in kurz aber herzlich umarmte.   
Am Rande nahm er war, dass Steve viel besser roch als sie.   
"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Bucky", sagte sie freundlich und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.   
Bucky lächelte dankend. 

Er führte die beiden die Treppe hoch in Dots Appartement, wo sie sich alle fröhlich begrüßten, wobei Bucky ein wenig verloren in der Tür stehen blieb. 

Zu Mittag gab es Makkaroni mit Käse und sie unterhielten sich gut.   
Bucky sprach hauptsächlich mit Steve und wenn der abgelenkt war konzentrierte er sich aufs Zuhören. 

Von Peggy bekam er ein Buch mit Liedernoten geschenkt.   
"Steve hat mir erzählt, dass du Musik magst", erklärte sie freundlich und Bucky bedankte sich ehrlich.   
Schließlich hätte sie ihm überhaupt nichts schenken müssen. 

Sie saßen lange da und unterhielten sich und irgendwann gegen drei schnitt Dot den Kuchen an und Steve half ihr beim Kaffeekochen.   
Bucky genoss es sogar fast. 

Peggy verabschiedete sich gegen halb fünf.   
"Ich hab leider noch einen wichtigen Termin", hatte sie sich bei Bucky entschuldigt und gelächelt.   
"Was arbeiten Sie denn?", fragte Dot, auf einem Bissen Kuchen kauend.   
"Ich bin Anwältin", antwortete Peggy gelassen und Bucky fühlte unwillkürlich einen gewissen Triumph. Sie verabschiedete Bucky mit einer letzten kleinen Umarmung.   
"Feier noch schön", sagte sie leise und Bucky nickte zur Antwort. 

Es war gegen 17:30 Uhr, als Steve unauffällig Buckys Hand nahm und ihm zu flüsterte: "Kann ich dich kurz alleine sprechen?"   
Bucky schluckte.   
"Sicher", antwortete er ebenso leise und mit belegter Stimme und folgte Steve in sein eigenes Zimmer. 

Steve schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und bedeutete Bucky, sich aufs Bett zu setzen.   
"Ich wollte es dir nicht vor den anderen geben", meinte er verlegen und holte etwas aus seiner Jackentasche hervor.   
Es war ein Briefumschlag. 

"Was denn geben?", fragte Bucky neugierig und drehte den Umschlag in seiner Hand während er ihn aufmerksam begutachtete.   
"Dein Geschenk", erwiderte Steve lächelnd.   
"Nah los, mach es auf. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir." 

Bucky warf Steve einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er den Umschlag mit einer Nagelschere, die er aus seiner Nachttischschublade holte, öffnete.   
Es war ein Stück Papier darin. Er zog es heraus und drehte es herum. 

Was darauf zu sehen war verschlug ihm die Sprache. 

Es war ein Bild. Bucky kannte es. 

Es war eigentlich ein Foto gewesen, dass kaum ein Jahr alt war. Dot hatte es auf Rebeccas Geburtstagsfeier geschossen.   
Seine Schwester war darauf zu sehen und sie strahlte ihr aller schönstes Lächeln. Ihr dunkles Haar fiel in leichten Wellen auf ihre Schultern. Sie trug ihr Lieblingskleid, das gelbe mit den Spaghettiträgern, dass sie von ihrer Mutter geschenkt bekommen hatte.   
Links neben ihr stand ihr Vater, eine Hand um ihre Schulter gelegt und grinste breit.   
Seine Mutter stand rechts neben ihrer Tochter und strahlte dasselbe Lächeln, dass Bucky so sehr vermisste.   
Sie hatte eine Hand auf die Schulter ihres Sohnes gelegt, ihres kurzhaarigen, glücklichen, unbeschwerten Sohnes, der Bucky fröhlich von dem Papier heraus an grinste.   
Aber es war kein Foto, das Bucky in den Händen hielt.   
Es war nur eine Zeichnung, die Steve gemacht hatte. 

Doch sie wirkte lebensechter als jedes Foto, dass jemals von Buckys Familie gemacht worden war.   
Rebeccas Lächeln wirkte natürlicher und strahlender als auf jeder Fotografie.   
Es war fast, als stünde sie auf der anderen Seite eines Fensters, durch das hindurch sie Bucky anlächelte.   
Als hätte Steve ihr Lächeln eingefangen und so zu Papier gebracht. 

"Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir", wiederholte Steve unsicher.   
"Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob... also ich meine Natascha hat mir dieses Foto gegeben... wenn es nicht ganz richtig ist, tut es mir leid... du kannst es auch weg werfen, wenn du willst, es ist..." 

Ein heftiges Schluchzen unterbrach Steves Gestotter. 

Er blickte erschrocken zur Seite und sah, dass Buckys Gesicht mit Tränen überströmt war.   
Das Bild immernoch in den heftig bebenden Händen weinte Bucky, als ob die Welt unterginge.   
"Oh Gott, Bucky! D-das tut mir so leid, ich dachte nicht-" "Halt die Klappe", schluchzte Bucky, warf das Bild auf sein Bett und fiel Steve um den Hals. 

Steve, überrumpelt und etwas überfordert, erwiderte die Umarmung vorsichtig und betete still zum Himmel, dass Bucky sein heftig schlagendes Herz nicht spüren konnte.   
Er fühlte, wie Bucky durch weitere Schluchzer geschüttelt wurde und dass er an seine Schulter weinte, doch es hätte ihn nicht weniger kümmern können.   
Nicht jetzt. 

"Danke Steve", flüsterte Bucky und das Blut schoss so schnell in Steves Kopf, dass ihm schwindelig wurde.   
"Nichts zu danken, Buck", versuchte er sich lockerer zu geben, als er sich fühlte. 

Die Umarmung dauerte jetzt schon ziemlich lange und es wirkte nicht so, als ob Bucky sie sonderlich bald unterbrechen wollte.   
Steve beschloss es zu genießen, solange er konnte, legte seinen Kopf auf Buckys Schulter und schlang seine Arme fest um seinen Rücken.   
Um eine Erklärung konnte er sich später Gedanken machen.   
Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als ihn die Wärme, die von Bucky ausging, durchströmte und er ungeniert den Geruch seines Haares einatmete. 

"Bucky, hast du mein- oh." 

Natascha hatte die Tür zu Buckys Zimmer aufgestoßen und war ohne groß drüber nachzudenken eingetreten, hielt bei dem Bild, das sich ihr darbot jedoch grinsend inne. 

Bucky und Steve schreckten auseinander.   
Steve war rot wie eine Tomate und wich den Blicken der beiden anderen aus, während Bucky seiner Cousine zornfunkelnd entgegen blickte. 

"Stör ich?", fragte Natascha belustigt.   
Steve sprang auf, als habe er sich in Brennesseln gesetzt und rauschte mit einem letzten gemurmelten "Tschüss, Buck" aus dem Zimmer. 

Bucky fühlte sich auf einmal miserabel. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und ließ sich aufs Bett sinken.   
Sein Bauch schmerzte und sein Herz hämmerte unangenehm schnell.   
Als er das nächste mal aufsah hatte auch Natascha das Zimmer verlassen. 

"Steve warte mal!", rief Natascha, die, immernoch breit grinsend, Steve durch das Treppenhaus hinterher geeilt war und ihn am Ärmel packte, ehe er durch die Haustür verschwinden konnte.   
"Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht bei euch rein platzen! Hättet ihr wenigstens 'ne Krawatte an die Tür gehäng-"   
Steve wandte sich wütend zu ihr um und zog mit einem Ruck seinen Ärmel aus ihrem Griff. 

"Tut mir leid! Tut mir leid! Tut mir leid!", rief Natascha schnell und hob ergeben die Hände.   
"Das war nur 'n Scherz, wirklich! Bitte geh nicht! Das ist meine Schuld, nicht Buckys! Lass ihn nicht dafür büßen, es ist sein Geburtstag!"   
Doch Steve war ohne sie zuende anzuhören nach draußen verschwunden. 

Natascha seufzte schwer. 

Während der Fahrstuhlfahrt nach oben begann die Belustigung zu verebben und sie fühlte sich schuldig.   
Sie bemühte sich oft, feinfühlig zu sein, doch Momente wie dieser brachten zu Tage, dass sie es in Wirklichkeit einfach nicht war.   
Ihre Witze waren unangebracht gewesen, das wusste sie.   
Sie würde sich bei Bucky und Steve entschuldigen müssen. 

Besonders bei Bucky, dessen Selbstvertrauen ohnehin schon genug gelitten hatte, ohne dass sie sich auch noch darüber lustig machte, dass er einen Freund umarmte. 

Sie dachte über das nach was Dot gesagt hatte. 

War Bucky wirklich in Steve verliebt?   
Als sie sich das erste mal länger unterhalten hatten, hatte er Steve geschlagen! Aber seitdem war viel passiert und Bucky schien es wirklich besser zu gehen.   
Hatte das tatsächlich nur an seinen Gefühlen für Steve gelegen? 

Wenn ja, dann war das absolut nichts, worüber man Witze machen sollte! 

Je länger Natascha über Steve, Bucky und ihr Verhalten ihnen Gegenüber nachdachte, desto schäbiger fühlte sie sich.   
Als sie in die Wohnung zurück trat machte sie ein Gesicht wie ein Sünder bei der Beichte. 

Die Stille, die sie empfing ließ sie sich noch bedrückter fühlen, als sie durch den Flur zu Buckys Zimmer zurück ging. 

Bucky saß immernoch auf seinem Bett. Er war sehr blass und hatte seine Fäuste fest auf seine Oberschenkel gepresst. 

"Bucky", sagte sie vorsichtig und setzte sich zögernd neben ihn aufs Bett.   
Sobald sie saß sprang Bucky auf und lief zum Fenster.   
Er vermied es, Natascha anzusehen und sie wusste, dass er geweint hatte. 

"Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte er leise und seine kalte Stimme verpasste ihr eine unangenehme Gänsehaut.   
"Entschuldigung, ich-", begann sie, doch Bucky ließ sie nicht ausreden.   
Er wirbelte zu ihr herum und die feuchten Male auf seinem Gesicht bestätigten ihre Theorie.   
Seine hellen Augen sprühten beinahe Funken. 

"Warum hast du nicht angeklopft!? Denkst du, nur weil deiner Mum diese Wohnung gehört, kannst du hier machen, was du willst!? Hast du dir vermutlich von Dot abgeguckt, einfach Türen auf zu hemmern!" 

"Oh, tut mir leid, dass ich nicht vorausgesehen hab, dass du hier mit Steve rumknutschst!", rief Natascha, ehe sie sich zurückhalten konnte und sprang vom Bett.   
"Ich kann leider noch nicht durch Türen hindurchsehen, tut mir wirklich leid!" 

Bucky machte ein Gesicht, als habe sie sie geschlagen.   
Er war bleich und taumelte plötzlich leicht. 

"Ich hab nicht mit Steve rumgeknutscht", wisperte er.   
"Aber du würdest es gern", meinte Natascha, spöttisch lachend.   
Irgendwo, tief in ihrem Herzen oder ihrem Kopf schrie ihre Vernunft, sie solle schnell aufhören, solche Dinge zu sagen, doch sie hörte sie nicht.   
Buckys unfaires Verhalten hatte sie so wütend gemacht, dass sie redete, ohne nachzudenken. 

"Für wie dumm hälst du mich, dass du glaubst ich weiß nicht, was da läuft!?" 

"Und selbst wenn da etwas wäre! Was hat das mit dir zu tun!?", rief er und Verzweiflung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.   
Natascha überhörte das. 

"Denkst du! Aber hätte ich Steve nicht gebeten, sich mit dir anzufreunden, hätte er nie-" 

"W-was?" 

Buckys Augen weiteten sich und er taumelte einige Schritte zurück, als wollten seine Knie nachgeben. 

"Oh mein Gott!", keuchte Natascha und schlug sich beide Hände vor den Mund.   
"B-Bucky, es tut mir so leid, ich hab nicht... ich wollte nicht... nein, warte!" 

Bucky war an ihr vorbei aus dem Zimmer gestürmt. 

Sie versuchte, ihn zurück zu halten, doch sie erreichte ihn nicht. 

Er rannte durch den Flur, wo er Dot, die nachsehen wollte, was das Geschrei zu bedeuten hatte, beiseite schubste und die Wohnung in großen Schritten verließ.   
"Buck, warte!", rief Natascha panisch und lief Bucky nach, bis sie ihn in der Menge auf dem Bürgersteig aus den Augen verlor. 

Bucky achtete kaum darauf, wohin er ging.   
Es war als ob seine Trauer, sein Zorn, seine Panik und seine Verzweiflung seinen Beinen Kraft gaben und seine Schritte lengten.   
Er hatte keine Jacke mitgenommen und als der Abend die Sonne verschluckte begann die Kälte an seiner Haut zu zerren.   
Es kümmerte ihn nicht. 

Nun machte es Sinn! Alles machte Sinn! 

Steves Interesse an ihm, seine Neugier auf Buckys Leben, seine Fürsorglichkeit, seine Freundlichkeit, einfach alles! 

Steve mochte ihn nie wirklich, er bedeutete ihm nichts!   
Es war abgesprochen gewesen, nur wieder so ein dämliches Therapieprojekt um ihn in die Welt zurück zu holen!   
Und Bucky hatte es zu gelassen!   
Er hatte sich lächerlich gemacht, weil er wirklich geglaubt hatte, er könne mit jemandem wie Steve befreundet sein! 

Bucky blieb stehen, er wusste nicht wo, es war ihm egal, lehte sich an den nächst besten Baum und übergab sich heftig. 

Er hasste Natascha! Er hasste Steve! Er hasste Dot und er hasste Oma und er hasste Rebecca, er hasste jeden auf der Welt!   
Und am meisten hasste er sich selbst! 

Als er seinen Magen fertig entleert hatte hob er kraftlos den Kopf und blickte sich um.   
Seine blinde Verzweiflung hatte ihn in das Waldstück getragen, in dem er oft mit Steve joggen gewesen war.   
Ohne Sonnenlicht wirkten die dicken, ungleichmäßig angeordneten Stämme gespenstisch im bläulich nebeldurchtränkten Lickt. 

Er ließ sich an dem Baum nieder sinken und fühlte wie durch einen Schleier der Gleichgültigkeit heiße Tränen sein Gesicht hinunter laufen. 

Er tastete in seiner Tasche herum und fand zu seinem ungläubigen Erstaunen die Nagelschere, mit der er den Briefumschlag mit Steves Geschenk geöffnet hatte. 

Ein schwaches, selbstzufriedenes Grinsen öffnete sich auf seinem Gesicht. 

Steve hatte die Wohnung, die er mit Peggy bewohnte, so unauffällig wie möglich betreten und war in sein Zimmer gehuscht. 

Er ließ sich aufs Bett sinken und starrte an die Decke.   
Inzwischen könnte er sich ohrfeigen, dass er einfach abgehauen war und nicht versucht hatte, mit Bucky zu reden.   
Er hatte Natascha noch gehört, wie sie gesagt hatte, er solle seine Wut auf sie nicht an Bucky auslassen und da hatte sie Recht.   
Doch er hatte nicht nocheinmal umkehren wollen, wo er schon draußen war.   
Das war ein Fehler gewesen. 

Er seufzte voller Selbstmitleid auf und raufte sich mit beiden Händen die Haare. 

Er konnte Buckys Umarmung immernoch fühlen.   
Es war das schönste, was er seit langem gefühlt hatte. 

Nachdem er Sam seine Gefühle geschildert hatte, hatte der gemeint, dass sich das nicht nach einer einfachen Schwärmerei anhörte, sondern dass Steve bis über beide Ohren verliebt schien.   
Steve musste ihm da recht geben. 

Er war nicht das erste mal verliebt, doch es hatte sich nie so heftig angefühlt.   
Er musste mit Bucky sprechen.   
Er konnte das nicht so einfach auf sich beruhen lassen. Erst recht nicht, nachdem Bucky ihn umarmt hatte und er einfach gegangen war. 

Gerade als er nach seinem Handy suchen wollte klingelte es in seiner Hosentasche und ersparte ihm die Mühe.   
Es war Natascha. 

"Hallo?", meldete Steve sich, nachdem er abgehoben hatte.   
"Steve!", sagte Natascha am anderen Ende und ihre Stimme klang so belegt und tränendurchtränkt, dass Steve alarmiert aufsprang. 

"Nat, was ist los, ist was passiert!?", sprudelte er so schnell los, dass er fast über die eigenen Worte stolperte.   
"Bucky!", rief Natascha unzusammenhängend.   
"Er ist... abgehauen! Ich hab... ich hab ihm erzählt..." Sie stieß einen lauten Schluchzer aus, ehe sie einen erneuten Versuch startete. "Ich hab ihm davon erzählt, dass ich dich gebeten hab, dich mit ihm anzufreunden... ich hab... ihm gesagt... dass du nur mit ihm befreundet sein willst, weil ich dich gebeten hab..." 

"Oh Gott!", stieß Steve erschrocken hervor. 

Er war nicht wütend. Er hatte Panik. 

"Wo ist Bucky jetzt!?", fragte er und war schon halb auf dem Weg nach draußen.   
"Ich weiß es nicht!", antwortete Natascha hysterisch. "Er ist nach draußen gerannt und verschwunden! Ich hab Angst, dass... dass..."   
Dass er sich wieder etwas antut. 

Geistesgegenwärtig platzte Steve in Peggys Schlafzimmer.   
Sie fuhr erschrocken von ihrer Matratze hoch, ihr Buch fiel in ihren Schoß und sie starrte ihren Neffen an, als sei er verrückt geworden.   
Winter hob ruckartig den Kopf und bellte den unverschämten Eindringling grell und kläglich an. 

Steve schilderte in knappen, zweckmäßigen Worten die Sachlage. 

Es war eine seiner nützlicheren Eigenschaften, dass er in Krisensituationen eher dazu neigte, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, als panisch im Kreis zu rennen.   
Es war, als würde das Adrenalin seine Emotionen abschalten. 

Peggy zögerte keine Sekunde, kroch aus dem Bett und warf behilfsmäßige Kleidung über.   
Sie gaben Winter bei den Nachbarn ab und waren innerhalb weniger Minuten zurück bei Dots Wohnung. 

Natascha war bleich wie der Tod. 

Dot wirkte ausnahmsweise viel gefasster als ihre Tochter, als Peggy sich an sie wandte und die beiden Frauen schnelle, leise Worte wechselten. 

Natascha hatte nicht nur Steve angerufen. 

Tony, Bruce, Clint, Scott, Thor und Loki, Sam und Wanda kamen in den nächsten Minuten nach und nach an, alle mit ernsten, bleichen Gesichtern. 

Steve fragte sich, ob Natascha ihnen erzählt hatte, dass sie fürchtete, Bucky würde versuchen, sich umzubringen.   
Er vermutete dass es so war, denn sogar Tony verzichtete darauf, irgendwelche Witze zu machen und als Dot und Peggy verkündeten, dass sie sich in Zweiergrüppchen aufteilen und getrennt in verschiedene Richtungen gehen würden, nickte er bloß. 

"Sollten wir nicht die Polizei rufen?", fragte Wanda mit zitternder Stimme.   
Dot schüttelte den Kopf. "Die fangen erst nach 24 Stunden an nach einer vermissten Person zu suchen, aber solange können wir nicht warten." 

Sie beschlossen, dass Tony mit Bruce gehen würde, Clint mit Scott, Thor mit Loki, Natascha mit Wanda, Steve mit Sam und Dot mit Peggy. 

Sie schwiegen, als sie sich vor Dots Haustür in die verschiedenensten Richtungen zerstreuten.   
Steve und Sam schwiegen auch, während sie der Straße einige Meter folgten, ehe sie in eine andere, schmalere einbogen. 

Sie bogen so lange in verschiedene Straßen ein, bis sich die Stadt aufzulösen schien und allmählich in hohe Bäume überging. 

Steves Füße schmerzten und seine Lunge rebellierte gegen die kalte Abendluft, doch er ignorierte es grimmig.   
Er bemerkte am Rand, dass Sam hinter ihm zurück blieb. 

"Steve... warte mal kurz", keuchte Sam und schien sich an einen Baum lehnen zu wollen.   
"Wir können nicht warten!", fauchte Steve und drehte sich kurz zu Sam um, starrte sonst jedoch nur stur nach vorne.   
Sam fluchte und Steve hörte, wie er ihn stolpernd einzuholen versuchte. 

Nun, wo Steve darüber nachdachte, war er sich völlig sicher, dass Bucky hier sein musste.   
Irgendwo hier, hinter einem der Bäume.   
Vielleicht weinte er.   
Vielleicht hatte er Angst.   
Vielleicht... Steve zwang sich, den Gedanken nicht zuende zu führen und schritt noch energischer aus. 

Er sah sich hektisch um. 

Hier irgendwo... hier irgendwo! 

Er kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, um in der Dunkelheit besser sehen zu können und stieß einen teils erschrockenen, teils erleichterten, teils triumphierenden Schrei aus, als er hinter einem Baum, ziemlich weit weg von dem Punkt, an dem er stand, ein paar weißer Turnschuhe erkannte, dass durch die zunehmende Dunkelheit zu ihm herüber strahlte. 

"Heilige Scheiße!", hörte er Sam hinter sich heiser keuchen doch er achtete nicht darauf, er war bereits in die Richtung davon gesprintet, die er ausgemacht hatte. 

Immer den Blick auf die Turnschuhe fixiert kam er der Stelle immer näher.   
Dabei betete er, dass sie nicht zu spät kamen und versuchte dabei nicht darüber nachzudenken, was das bewegungslose Daliegen der Beine logischer weise bedeutete. 

Der Baum, bei dem er ankam, war eine dicke, alte Eiche mit einem knorrigen, gräulichen Stamm. 

Er umrundete sie und erstarrte.   
Er hatte Bucky gefunden. 

Er lag bewegungslos hinter der Eiche auf dem moosigen Waldboden.   
Seine langen, dunklen Haare fielen unordentlich in sein totenbleiches Gesicht.   
Er lag auf der Seite mit dem Rücken zu Steve und als Steve über seine Schulter blickte stieß er einen erstickten Laut aus, etwas zwischen einem ängstlichen Würgen und einem verzweifelten Wimmern. 

Buckys linkes Handgelenk war blutüberströmt und sah aus, als wäre es von einem wilden Tier aufgerissen worden. 

"SAM!!', schrie Steve aus der Tiefe seiner Lunge und stolperte zurück auf die Straße. 

Sam hatte in der Zwischenzeit etwa die Hälfte des Weges zurück gelegt und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.   
"Sam, du musst einen Krankenwagen rufen!!! SOFORT!!!"   
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten stürzte er zurück und begann an Buckys Schulter zu schütteln.   
"Bucky!! Bucky, bitte nicht sterben, bitte, bitte nicht sterben!!"

Als Bucky aufwachte war es viertel nach zehn. 

Er wusste nicht, ob morgens oder abends, doch er sah die klinisch weiße Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.   
Zumindest, sobald er klar sehen konnte. 

Sein Kopf dröhnte und sein Handgelenk schmerzte.   
Als er auf es herab sah, bemerkte er erst den dicken Verband, der es sich unbeweglich und empfindlich anfühlen ließ. 

Er musste die weißen Laken nicht richtig sehen oder das typische, rhythmische Piepsen hören um zu erraten, dass er in einem Krankenhaus war.   
Das einzige, worüber er rätselte war, wie er hier her gekommen war. 

Dass er es schon wieder nicht geschafft hatte, sich umzubringen interessierte ihn momentan nicht wirklich. 

Es dauerte lange, bis er die schwache Stimme über das Piepsen der Geräte hinweg hörte, die mit ihm sprach. 

Erst dachte er, er wäre nun völlig verrückt geworden und habe angefangen, Stimmen in seinem Kopf zu hören, doch als er es schaffte, seinen Kopf ein Stück zur Seite zu drehen, entdeckte er den großen, breiten Rücken, der zu einer Person zu gehören schien, die zusammengesunken auf dem Bettrand saß. 

Und er erkannte die Stimme, hätte sie unter tausenden wieder erkannt, doch er hatte sie noch nie so gebrochen gehört, so... so kraftlos. 

"- mir so leid, Buck!", waren die ersten Worte, deren Bedeutung es schließlich in sein vernebeltes Bewusstsein schaffte.   
"I-ich hätte dir von Nataschas Bitte erzählen sollen... i-ich hätte nie gedacht... es tut mir so leid! Ich weiß, du dachtest wahrscheinlich, ich hätte mich nur mit dir angefreundet, weil Natascha das wollte, aber das stimmt nicht! Das stimmt nicht!" 

Der Rücken an seinem Bettrand schüttelte sich heftig und der Redefluss wurde kurz unterbrochen.   
Es ging noch leiser weiter und Bucky hatte Mühe, alles zu verstehen. 

"Schon als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah, da wusste ich... da wusste ich... aber ich wusste nicht dass du... ich hab gedacht, dass du mich hasst...   
Als du mich geschlagen hast dachte ich, du hasst mich, deswegen hab ich mich fern gehalten... dann hat mich Natascha gebeten, dein Freund zu werden und ich wollte darüber nachdenken... an dem Abend hab ich mich entschlossen, dass ich das nicht versuchen würde, nur weil sie es wollte.   
Ich wollte, dass du Freunde findest, die man nicht vorher darum bitten musst... ich hab mich so mies gefühlt.   
Aber dann hab ich dich vor dem Auto gerettet und du warst plötzlich da... du warst immer da und ich... ich war... ich war so glücklich, weil du bei mir sein wolltest. Ich... ich... ich weiß nich', was ich noch sagen soll" 

Ein freudloses Lachen und ein trotziges, fast ohrenbeteubendes Schniefen unterbrach erneut den Redefluss und über dem Rücken kam kurz ein blonder Haarschopf zum Vorschein, ehe er wieder an seinen Platz zurück sank, wo Bucky ihn nicht sehen konnte. 

"Doch, das weißt du sehr wohl, du feiger Idiot!", fluchte die Stimme, die mit sich selbst sprechen zu schien. 

"Ich liebe dich, Bucky." 

Bucky blinzelte. 

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er richtig verstanden hatte, was Steve gesagt hatte.   
Gerade, als er es als eine Einbildung abtun wollte, hörte er es erneut. 

"Ich liebe dich, Bucky, mehr als alles andere! Gott, ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken als an dich! Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf, ich hätte mich nur wegen Natascha mit dir angefreundet!?" 

Ein erneutes freudloses Lachen schüttelte Steves rücken. 

"Hast du überhaupt nachgedacht!? Hast du wenigstens eine Sekunde an mich gedacht, als du... als du..."   
Er schniefte erneut. 

"Ich hab immer an dich gedacht", krächzte Bucky mit all seiner Kraft und brachte Steve so dazu, zu ihm herum zu wirbeln. 

Einen Herzschlag lang, der sich wie ein Menschenleben anfühlte, war es so still, dass Bucky zum ersten Mal das Ticken der Uhr wahrnahm. 

Steve starrte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an, in denen sich so viele Emotionen abzeichneten, dass Bucky sie nicht alle erkennen konnte.   
Steve schien nichts hervor zu bringen, also beschloss Bucky, weiter zu sprechen. 

"Ich hab... in den letzten Monaten nur an dich gedacht... ich... liebe dich auch." 

Steves Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, was Bucky nicht für möglich gehalten hätte und er griff nach Buckys Hand, oder besser gesagt, dem dicken Verband, der darum gewickelt war, und plötzlich sah sein Gesicht aus, als habe er stundenlang geweint.   
Vermutlich hatte er das auch und Bucky hatte es bloß nicht bemerkt. 

Das letzte, was er fühlte, bevor er erschöpft einschlief, war ein paar warmer Lippen auf seiner Stirn.


End file.
